Utopia For Our Dystopia Stories
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Dunia telah berubah. Angka kematian melonjak begitu pesat sejalan dengan adanya penelitian penciptaan generasi baru yang nyaris abadi, Infinity begitu mereka menyebutnya. Namun nasib baik tidak berpihak pada mereka. Para Infinity diculik dan diburu oleh pengumpul untuk dijual. Belum lagi ancaman Zoetrope, organisasi yang berisikan para ilmuan yang menentang pemerintah. /Last Chpt.
1. Chapter 1

Dunia telah berubah. Semua negara telah musnah, mereka yang bertahan akhirnya bersatu untuk menciptakan satu sistem baru untuk tetap mempertahankan peradaban. Kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan telah menciptakan generasi baru yang tangguh dan nyaris abadi, Infinity, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Akan tetapi di saat bersamaan para 'calon' Infinity yang gagal akan terlahir sebagai individu yang lemah dan tidak dapat bertahan lama.

Angka kematian melonjak begitu pesat. Lab penelitian tempat para Infinity diciptakan pun ditutup bersamaan dengan ditegakkannya larang untuk semua jenis penelitian yang menyangkut pengembangan penciptaan para Infinity.

Para ilmuan dan dokter yang terlibat dalam kasus itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak dan tidak ada satu pun yang berani untuk mencari tahu kebenarannya. Semua orang seakan menutup mata dan pura-pura tidak melihat.

Kehidupan para Infinity yang berhasil bertahan bagaikan sebuah neraka. Mereka diculik dan diburu untuk dijadikan pengantin bagi para kaum aristokrat yang menginginkan keabadian untuk keturunannya kelak. Padahal belum ada fakta atau pun teori untuk membuktikan hal itu.

Tersebar pula desas-desus tentang para Infinity yang diburu untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian oleh suatu kelompok yang menentang pemerintahan dan menyebut diri mereka sebagai Zoetrope. Apapun mereka, yang pasti tidak lebih buruk untuk kesalamatan para Infinity. Karena sangatlah mudah bagi para pengumpul menemukan para Infinity.

Mereka memiliki karakteristik yang cukup unik. Para Infinity memiliki wajah cantik jelita yang tak akan pernah pudar termakan usia, berlaku untuk wanita maupun pria. Selain itu, mereka memiliki mata biru sejernih mata air yang tidak dimiliki individu lainnya. Juga kulit semulus porselen dan helai rambut berwarna cerah selembut sutra. Bisa dibilang sebagai mahkluk yang hampir mendekati kata sempurna.

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya **©Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas **©Shiori Teshigori

**Utopia For Our Dystopia Stories **©AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

Defteros x Asmita / Aspros x Asmita

**Warning :**

Maybe OOC, Typo's

**xoxoxo**

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk lagi bagi Asmita setelah ia terpisah dari adiknya, Shaka. Setelah ribuan kali ia dan adiknya itu berhasil kabur dari pengejaran para pengumpul akhirnya hanya sampai disini lah perjuangannya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga ia tidak menyadari apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Semuanya berawal ketika ia dan Shaka berpencar untuk mengumpulkan makanan maupun barang berharga di sebuah pemukiman kecil yang tertinggal untuk perbekalan. Asmita tidak tahu bahwa setiap rumah maupun mini market di sana sudah dipasangi banyak kamera pelacak untuk mendeteksi orang-orang seperti dirinya dan adiknya.

Saat ia tersadar ia sudah terlambat. Adiknya tidak ada dimana-mana meski ia sudah berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya sambil berlari mengelilingi pemukiman kecil yang bagaikan kota mati itu. Tak lama kemudian beberapa pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan penutup kepala sudah mengepungnya sambil menodongkan senjata. Asmita tidak dapat berbuat banyak, ia tidak memiliki senjata apa pun untuk bisa melawan, ditambah perasaan kalut memikirkan nasib adiknya. Ia telah kalah.

**Xoxoxo**

Asmita dikurung di sebuah gudang tua yang gelap dengan para Infinity lainnya. Ia hanya bisa duduk di sisi pojok ruangan, bermeditasi, berdo'a untuk keselamatan adiknya, mengabaikan isak tangis para gadis di dalam sana.

Derit nyaring engsel saat pintu besi dibuka begitu memekakkan telinga. Asmita menyudahi meditasinya, mata birunya yang sejernih mata air menangkap beberapa sosok hitam masuk ke dalam. Menodongkan senjata kepada seluruh orang yang ada di gudang itu sambil memberi perintah kepada mereka untuk berdiri dan secara teratur keluar dari gudang.

Saat itu gerimis ketika ia dan tahanan lainnya dipindahkan ke sebuah truk berwarna silver yang akan membawa mereka pada akhir nasib yang tentunya tidak akan ada yang berakhir baik.

**.**

Panas dari tubuh sekitar tiga puluh orang menguapi seluruh ruangan yang memang tanpa jendela, membuatnya menjadi begitu sesak dan pengap meski diluar sedang hujan deras. Asmita duduk di dekat dinding mobil sehinga ia bisa bersandar sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat.

Setelah setengah hari perjalanan yang begitu hening dan terasa menyesakkan akhirnya roda truk itu berhenti berputar. Seorang serdadu membuka pintu box yang mengurung para Infinity dan memaksa mereka semua untuk turun.

Dalam pandangan berkabut karena setengah mengantuk Asmita turun dari truk. Rumput basah menggelitik kakinya yang telanjang ketika pertama kali menjejakkan kaki. Gedung berwarna kelabu menjulang di hadapannya bersatu padu dengan langit kelabu yang semakin gelap memunculkan warna muram dimana-mana.

Suasana hening menyelimuti sebelum suara derit pintu kayu mahoni ganda yang kini sudah terbuka lebar-lebar. Seorang pria berambut panjang gelap keluar dari bangunan besar tersebut. Wajahnya tampan tetapi menunjukkan ketegasan bahwa ialah yang berkuasa. Kulitnya yang begitu putih anomali membuat pria yang berumur sekitar pertengahan tiga puluhan itu terlihat bak mayat hidup.

"Bawa mereka ke dalam. Pisahkan antara laki-laki dan perempuan."

Jubah hitam pria itu berkibar ketika ia berbalik masuk ke dalam bangunan besar itu. Suaranya yang terdengar begitu dingin masih terngiang di telinga Asmita. Setelah itu ia dan para Infinity lainnya digiring masuk oleh para penjaga.

**.**

Asmita bersyukur bahwa ia sudah melewati proses penyortiran gender yang terbilang tidak menyenangkan. Hanya ada satu cara agar tidak keliru saat memisahkan antara perempuan dan laki-laki Infinity—dengan cara menelanjangi mereka. Menanggalkan seluruh kain yang menutupi tiap lekuk indah tubuh mereka. Terkutuklah orang-orang yang dengan sangat berani melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu.

Setelah proses pemisahan selesai, antara laki-laki dan perempuan dibawa ke tempat yang berbeda. Masing-masing dari mereka dibuat berpasang-pasangan dan diberikan sebuah kamar. Asmita berpasangan dengan seorang Infinity berambut senada langit dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya yang ia ketahui bernama Albafica setelah melakukan perkenalan singkat.

Kesan pertama Asmita pada _room mate_ barunya itu, dia memiliki kecantikan yang luar biasa namun mematikan. Wajahnya tenang namun ketus diwaktu yang bersamaan. Jika diumpakan mungkin bunga mawar yang paling cocok untuknya.

Meski Albafica terbilang kurang ramah dan tidak ingin disentuh barang sedikit pun, Asmita cukup nyaman bisa satu ruangan dengannya. Albafica tipikal orang yang sama sepertinya, yang menyukai ketenangan. Hanya sesekali saja mereka didapati mengobrol dan itu pun hanya obrolan-obrolan singkat.

Dan diluar dugaan, Albafica dengan senang hati membagi kisahnya sebelum berakhir di tempat ini bersama Asmita. Tidak sepertinya yang berkelana bersama adiknya untuk lari dari pengejaran para pengumpul, Albafica justru disembunyikan oleh ayahnya yang dulu termasuk salah seorang ilmuan yang selamat dari insiden 'pembasmian' barang bukti penelitian para Infinity.

Namun pada akhirnya nasib baik juga tidak berpihak kepadanya. Ayahnya meninggal karena tertembak ketika berusaha menyelamatkannya. Asmita merasa simpati pada Albafica tentang kematian ayahnya itu. Asmita sedikit mengerti karena ia memiliki masalahnya sendiri karena kehilangan Shaka.

"Rasanya tidak adil. Bukan berarti kita—para Infinity menginginkan kehidupan seperti ini." Ucap Albafica sambil merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin dalam balutan selimut sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Asmita berbaring terlentang di atas tempat tidurnya, mata biru jernih miliknya yang ia anggap sebagai kutukan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih.

Bukan hanya Albafica yang merasakan hal seperti ketidak adilan. Ia dan seluruh Infinity juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang ingin terlahir dengan kelebihan yang pada akhirnya menjadi penderitaan bagi diri mereka sendiri.

Asmita merubah posisinya dengan berguling menghadap ke samping. Di sampingnya Albafica sudah hanyut dalam dunia mimpi miliknya sendiri. Perlahan rasa kantuk menggelayuti kelopak matanya dan tanpa sadar ia pun jatuh tertidur.

**xoxoxo**

Suara ketukan keras membangunkan Asmita pagi-pagi sekali. Dia baru saja bangkit dan menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua siku ketika pintu terbuka dan seorang penjaga masuk dengan senjata teracung.

"Bangun dan bersiaplah, Nona-nona." Katanya yang tentu mengandung sebuah ejekan.

Asmita masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidur ketika dirinya dan Albafica digiring melewati beberapa koridor panjang dan suram. Beberapa kali ia hampir saja jatuh tersandung karena para penjaga yang menggiring mereka terus mendorong dari belakang agar ia dan Albafica berjalan lebih cepat.

Ketika mencapai sebuah persimpangan berbentuk T, ia dan Albafica dipisahkan. Asmita ke sebelah kiri sedangkan Albafica ke sebelah kanan. Sebelum mereka benar-benar tidak dapat melihat satu sama lain lagi, keduanya saling memberikan tatapan saling menguatkan. Bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Para penjaga yang membawanya berhenti tapat di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih dengan aksen ukiran yang diwarnai emas. Asmita di dorong masuk ke dalam ketika pintu tersebut dibuka. Ruangan itu hanya berisikan seperangkat kursi lengkap dengan mejanya, lemari kaca antik dan beberapa benda dekorasi tambahan.

Seorang pria berwajah tegas duduk di salah satu kursinya dengan gaya bak seorang raja. Wajahnya tampan namun terlihat sedingin es. Rambut biru gelapnya yang panjang begitu kontras dengan warna mata dan kulitnya yang seputih porselen. Andai saja ia seorang gadis, mungkin saat ini Asmita sudah terpesona pada sosok tersebut.

Asmita merasakan sebuah dorongan besar pada punggungnya, ia memekik ketika jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Mulai detik ini kau akan ikut bersamanya."

Asmita mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati sosok seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang berjalan mendekat. Gaun koktil hitamnya menjuntai anggun saat ia berjalan.

"Beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu, manusia rendahan!" Pekik wanita itu sambil menjejalkan tumit sepatu ber_hak_ miliknya ke wajah jelita Asmita.

Asmita merintih kesakitan, darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Namun wanita itu terlihat sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Bahkan ia sempat menggumamkan bahwa betapa menjijikan dan membuatnya muak melihat wajah cantik Asmita.

Pria yang pertama kali Asmita lihat ketika memasuki ruangan menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya sebanyak dua kali sebelum berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mendekat menghampiri Asmita.

"Anda tidak perlu sekasar itu padanya, Nona Pandora. Anda lupa bahwa dia sekarang adalah 'milik' saya. Seharusnya anda tidak diizinkan 'merusaknya' barang sedikit pun."

Sungguh, Asmita sangat membenci bagaimana cara pria itu mengucapkan tentang dirinya bagaikan sebuah barang. Kalau saja ia memiliki kekuatan, ia mungkin sudah menerjang dan menghantamkan kepala pria itu ke siku meja yang runcing.

Asmita melirik pada wanita bernama Pandora yang menjadi tersangka penyebab luka di pelipisnya terlihat begitu gugup. Ia seakan kesulitan untuk berucap dan tubuhnya bergetar. Asmita tidak mengerti bagaimana pria itu bisa semenakutkan itu baginya.

"M-mohon maafkan saya, Tuan Aspros. Saya—saya hanya—"

"Cukup, Nona Pandora." Nadanya tidak membentak, namun terdengar begitu mengintimidasi. Bahkan wanita bernama Pandora itu sampai tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bawa dia dan obati lukanya. Kita pergi." Kata Aspros pada para penjaga, matanya biru gelap miliknya melirik Asmita ketika ia berlalu keluar ruangan.

**xoxoxo  
><strong>

Aspros membawanya ke sebuah mansion yang begitu besar dan megah bergaya Eropa. Di gerbangnya yang menjulang terdapat simbol sepasang anak kembar yang dalam konstalasi perbintangan merupakan simbol Gemini.

Aspros memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama. Asmita sudah membayangkan deretan pelayan yang akan menyambut mereka ketika pintu ganda berwarna cokelat itu terbuka. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi, yang muncul hanya seorang lelaki tua dengan tubuh ringkih di balik balutan tuxedonya. Lelaki tua itu membunguk hormat menyambut tuannya. Sedangkan Aspros segera melenggang masuk diikuti Asmita yang mengekor di belakangnya.

**.**

Asmita dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang terbilang cukup megah dengan lampu keristal menggantung di atasnya dan tirai-tirai mahal yang menutupi jendela. Sebuah ranjang berukuran queen size berada tepat di tengan ruangan. Properti pendukung lain seperti lemari, meja kecil, kursi dan sebagainya juga nampak menghiasi ruangan.

Namun yang menarik perhatian Asmita adalah sebuah balkon yang mengarah tepat ke taman yang berada di halaman belakang mansion. Seekor burung camar terbang mendekat dan bertengger di pagar balkon. Kedua kaki kurusnya melompat-lompat menyamping seperti ingin lebih dekat pada Asmita.

Asmita tersenyum, melambaikan jemarinya memberi isyarat agar burung itu mendekat. "Kemarilah burung kecil."

Pintu mahoni ganda yang menjadi jalan masuk ke ruangannya tiba-tiba saja berderak dan terbuka. Sosok Aspros dengan pakaian yang lebih santai masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Asmita terkesiap melihat kedatangannya, membuat burung camar tadi terbang pergi.

"Apa mau anda?" Sergah Asmita dengan ketus.

Bohong jika ia tidak penasaran dan curiga dengan motif sebenarnya pria bangsawan bernama Aspros ini karena telah mengambilnya dari tempat penampungan para Infinity. Maksudnya, dari kabar yang ia dengar, pria muda dari kalangan aristokrat seperti Aspros biasanya rela membayar mahal untuk seorang gadis Infinity, bukan seorang pemuda seperti dirinya.

Mengadopsi mereka untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup dan menghasilkan bibit unggul. Apa keuntungan yang Aspros dapat dengan memilih dirinya? Laki-laki ditambah laki-laki sama dengan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Pikiran buruk mulai menggantungi benak Asmita. Bagaimana jika Aspros adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menyebutkan diri sebagai Zoetrope? Apa ia akan dijadikan bahan penelitian? Setiap struktur organ tubuhnya akan dibedah untuk dipelajari?

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa mau anda?!"

Aspros tersenyum,"Mansion ini milik saya. Segala sesuatu yang saya inginkan atau lakukan disini sudah menjadi hak saya. Selama berada di ruang lingkup tempat ini maka saya lah yang memegang kuasanya."

Jelas itu bukanlah jawaban yang tepat yang bisa memuaskan Asmita. Ia bertanya bukan untuk mendengarkan si kaya berceloteh tentang kekuasaannya.

"Motif jahat apa yang anda rencakan? Kenapa orang seperti anda memilih seseorang sepertiku dari antara banyaknya gadis Infinity di luar sana?"

Aspros tak langsung menanggapi. Ia malah sibuk memainkan sebuah patung keramik kecil seorang gadis pembawa kendi yang ia ambil dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan patung keramik itu dari tangannya hingga terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Sebaiknya jaga sikapmu. Hal yang terjadi pada patung keramik itu, saya bisa lakukan juga padamu."

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancaman anda." Desis Asmita.

"Oh ya ampun. Saya pikir kamu tipe kalem yang tidak akan memberontak." Ucap Aspros dengan nada kelewat santai saat ia berjalan mendekat ke balkon tempat Asmita berada.

Asmita yang merasa terancam secara reflek mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sayangnya ia sedang berada di balkon, ruang lingkupnya terlalu sempit untuk melindungi diri. Pun ia bisa terjatuh kapan saja.

Jarak Aspros semakin dekat, dan ketika Asmita akan mengelak ternyata gerakan Aspros lebih lincah dan cekatan dari apa yang telah ia duga.

Asmita memekik ketika Aspros menarik tangannya dengan kasar lalu mencengkram tubuhnya. Dengan satu kali hentakkan tubuh kurus Asmita terpelanting tepat ke atas ranjang dengan posisi tersungkur.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Aspros buru-buru meraih bahu Asmita sebelum memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan. Ia membalikkan tubuh Asmita hingga terlantang, kemudian satu tangannya digunakan untuk mencengkram kedua tangan Asmita yang diposisikan menyatu terangkat ke atas kepala.

Napas Asmita memburu dengan peluh telah membanjiri dahinya. Tatapan penuh kebencian ia lemparkan pada pria yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Namun Aspros malah menyeringai. Tangannya yang bebas meraih luka di pelipis Asmita yang ditutupi oleh perban lalu menekannya keras-keras hingga darah segar kembali merembes keluar, menodai warna putih perban dengan warna merah.

Asmita menjerit kesakitan saat Aspros tidak juga berhenti melakukan hal itu. Matanya seakan dipenuhi oleh kabut dan ia mulai merasa kebas.

_"Oh shit!"_

Asmita mendengar sebuah suara namun bukan milik Aspros. Disaat bersamaan Aspros menghentikan penyiksaan terhadap dirinya dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Meski pandangannya memudar Asmita sempat melihat seorang pria berkulit gelap yang kurang lebih berperawakan sama dengan Aspros tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

**xoxoxo**

Asmita terbangun dengan rasa pening yang belum juga menyingkir dari kepalanya. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit karena perlakuan Aspros saat terakhir kali. Tubuhnya yang mulus kini dinodai bercak-bercak merah keunguan di beberapa bagian tempat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia terbangun dalam keadaan seperti ini setelah beberapa jam pingsan selama kehidupan barunya.

Berakhir di tempat seorang maniak psikopat tidak lebih buruk dibandingkan jika ia jatuh ke tangan para Zoetrope. Para Infinity mungkin tidak akan terbunuh dengan hanya siksaan-siksaan kecil seperti itu saja. Namun sekali lagi, mereka tetap bisa mati, hanya tidak mudah mati.

Dan hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakan para Infinity seperti dilipat gandakan dari rasa sakit yang orang normal rasakan. Tidak heran jika para Infinity akan jatuh pingsan begitu saja hanya karena luka kecil di bagian area vital seperti kepala.

Pemuda berparas cantik itu turun dari ranjangnya dengan membalutkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Selain senang menyiksa Asmita terkadang Aspros juga menggunakannya sebagai pemuas nafsu birahi. Asmita berjalan tertatih mendekati salah satu jendela ketika ia mendengar suara mesim mobil.

Ia mengintip dari balik tirai dan melihat bahwa yang baru saja pergi itu adalah mobil milik Aspros. Setidaknya hari ini hingga beberapa hari ke depan ia bisa bernapas lega. Biasanya jika Aspros pergi meninggalkan mansion dia baru akan kembali paling cepat setelah tiga hari.

Selesai mengamati mobil hitam milik Aspros yang sudah lenyap dari pandangannya Asmita kemudian kembali berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Ia ingin membersihkan dirinya dari semua apapun yang ditinggalkan Aspros pada tubuhnya meski luka dan memar tidak akan hilang hanya dengan dibilas dengan air.

**.**

Hanya ketika Aspros tidak ada Asmita barulah berani menjejakkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya. Sedikit berkeliling mansion untuk merubah suasana. Terkadang ia menghabiskan waktunya di gazebo yang ada di tengah taman halaman belakang mansion.

Biasanya ketika berada di sana Asmita hanya akan berdiam diri dengan duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan kebiasaannya untuk bermeditasi karena menurutnya hanya dengan melakukan hal itu lah ia bisa terhubung dengan tuhan yang diyakininya dan untuk senantiasa mengirimkan do'a untuk adiknya yang entah dimana keberadaannya saat ini.

Di waktu yang bersamaan biasanya Defteros—adik kembar Aspros juga berada di sekitar taman tiap kali Asmita bermeditasi di sana. Asmita bukannya tidak menyadari hal itu, Defteros pasti sengaja melakukannya karena kebetulan tidak mungkin terjadi setiap saat. Mungkin Defteros diperintahkan Aspros mengawasinya agar tidak mencoba kabur untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Toh Asmita tidak merasa keberatan selama adik kembar Aspros itu tidak mengganggu aktivitasnya. Sejauh yang Asmita ingat, ia tidak pernah satu kali pun berbicara dengan Defteros. Berbeda dengan Aspros, Defteros lebih banyak diam dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kekejaman seperti yang dimiliki saudara kembarnya.

Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi alasan Asmita tidak pernah sekali pun merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Defteros di sekitarnya. Justru sebaliknya, ia merasa aman jika ada Defteros di sana.

**xoxoxo**

Seseorang mengguncang tubuh Asmita. Pemuda berparas cantik itu seketika membuka matanya dan menemukan seraut wajah yang sedang menatapnya sangat dekat. Sekelilingnya masih sangat gelap karena saat itu tepat tengah malam.

Asmita hendak berbicara, tetapi sebuah tangan dingin membungkamnya, menyuruhnya diam. Kepanikan melandanya hingga dia mengenali sosok itu. Defteros.

"_Ssst,_ Asmita. Kita tak mau membangunkan Aspros, kan?"

Meskipun Asmita terkejut, rasa waswasnya lenyap dengan segera. Ia mengangguk, berusaha memberi tanda mengerti dengan matanya, hingga akhirnya Defteros melepaskan bekapnya, kemudian mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Asmita berbisik menatap Defteros di hadapannya. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri karena penasaran, bertanya-tanya tentang maksud kembaran Aspros itu menyelinap ke kamarnya.

"Turuti saja apa kataku."

Alis Asmita berkerut, meski Defteros berbeda dengan Aspros tapi tidak menjamin Defteros lebih baik dari Aspros. Ia tidak pernah memastikan dugaannya tentang sifat Defteros yag asli. "Apa yang sedang kau rencana—"

_"Ssst,"_ Defteros kembali membekap mulut Asmita, matanya menatap lekat manik biru sejernih air milik pemuda berparas cantik itu, mencari kepercayaan pada tatapannya. "Percayalah padaku." Bisiknya. Setelah merasakan kepala Asmita mengangguk Defteros pun melepaskan bekapnya.

"Ayo." Pria berkulit gelap itu berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangan membantu Asmita ketika hendak turun dari tempat tidur dan membantunya berdiri. Tenaga defteros begitu kuat sehingga seolah mampu mencopot tangan Asmita dari persendiannya.

.

Defteros dan Asmita menyelinap melewati lorong-lorong mansion. Cahaya di sekitar mereka temaram, tetapi bayangan berbagai benda yang menghalangi mereka tampak samar-samar lebih gelap sehingga mereka tidak menabraknya.

Setelah melewati sebuah belokan, Defteros mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Asmita bertanya-tanya mengenai alasan Defteros ingin membantunya melarikan diri dari saudaranya sendiri. Terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Asmita sampai tidak sadar Defteros menghentikan langkahnya, alhasil ia menabrak Defteros di depannya. "Ada ap—"

"_Ssst_, diam dan jangan melakukan apapun." Defteros berbisik tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada sosok yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Itu Aspros.

Asmita merasakan hatinya mencelus. Ini tak akan berhasil, pikirnya. Asmita yang merapat ke punggung Defteros mengeratkan genggamannya pada jubah yang menutupi dirinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Berharap jika ia melakukannya, ia akan menghilang berpendar menjadi debu.

Aspros yang pertama kali melangkah maju, suara tiap hentakan kakinya di lantai seakan mengiris-iris jantung Asmita. "Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan tengah malam begini, _Little Brother_?"

Defteros melangkah maju, Asmita mengekor di belakangnya dengan jarak seminim mungkin. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, _Brother_. Jarang sekali melihat dirimu belum tidur disaat jam-jam segini."

Asmita memberanikan diri untuk sedikit mengintip dari balik jubahnya. Ia seketika menahan napas ketika Aspros tepat menatap ke arahnya. "Siapa yang ada di belakangmu, Defteros?"

Defteros menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mengubah posisinya berdiri tepat di sebelah Asmita yang bersembunyi di balik jubahnya yang berwarna merah gelap. Asmita merasakan lengan kekar milik Defteros merangkul dirinya dan menariknya hingga merapat pada tubuhnya. "Pasangan _one__-__night__-__stand__'__ku _malam ini."

"Ho?" Aspros menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Asmita bisa merasakan jantung Defteros berdetak lebih cepat. Dia semakin penasaran sebarapa menyeramkannya Aspros hingga bisa membuat adik kembarnya sendiri seperti ini. "Kalau sudah tak ada lagi urusan denganku, aku mau lewat."

Defteros kembali bergerak, melewati Aspros yang bergeming di tempat. Sampai saat itu terjadi Defteros belum juga melepaskan Asmita dari sisinya.

"Tunggu." Aspros mencengkram lengan Asmita. Begitu keras hingga Asmita bisa merasakan jemari Aspros akan menghancurkan lengannya.

Defteros yang melihat itu langsung menepis tangan Aspros agar segera melepaskan tangan Asmita. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aspros menyeringai dan tanpa aba-aba menyingkap jubah merah tua yang melindungi Asmita hingga melambung ke udara dan terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Saat itu terjadi dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Baik Defteros maupun Asmita kehilangan kata-kata, keduanya terbelalak dan tak bergerak barang sesenti pun saking terkejutnya.

"Kamu kira kamu dapat menipu saya, _Little Brother_? Sejak kapan kamu merencanakan semua ini, hm?"

Tiap kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibir Aspros seperti angin dingin yang mendesau dan menusuk telinga. Asmita belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya dan lengannya masih dalam genggaman Aspros. Instingnya kemudian bekerja. Dia tahu inilah saatnya dia untuk melawan. Dua lawan satu, sudah jelas Aspros sudah kalah dalam hal jumlah.

Asmita tanpa ragu-ragu mengayunkan sikutnya ke dada Aspros. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu bekerja atau tidak, tapi setidaknya itu berhasil membuat Aspros melepaskan cengkraman pada lengannya. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Defteros menyerbu ke depan Aspros, meninju wajahnya hingga Aspros tersungkur membentur tembok, membuatnya kaget, namun dengan cepat Aspros pulih kembali.

Defteros segera menyambar tangan Asmita dan ingin segera belari, tapi Aspros sudah lebih dulu menjambak helai pirang panjang Asmita, membuat pemuda cantik itu mengerang kesakitan.

Asmita tidak pasrah begitu saja, kakinya yang bebas kemudian menendang tulang kering Aspros, cukup berhasil karena kali ini Aspros lah yang mengerang.

Namun tidak selesai sampai disitu. Aspros mencengkram leher Asmita dengan lengannya yang kekar, membuat tubuh kurus Asmita meronta-ronta. Defteros yang bebas menarik bahu Aspros lalu meluncurkan tinju keduanya ke wajah saudara kembarnya itu hingga ia melepaskan Asmita dengan cara menghentakkan tubuh Asmita ke tembok dengan cukup keras.

Aspros mendesis ketika darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya menyalak tajam ketika menatap Defteros dan Asmita. Lalu tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api.

Dengan jari siap menarik pelatuknya, Aspros menodongkan pistol tersebut ke arah Defteros dan Asmita. "Kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawan saya."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Defteros melesat maju diiringi suara letusan peluru yang berdesing. Asmita menjerit ketika peluru itu hampir saja mengenai sisi kiri kepala Defteros. Untungnya Defteros memiliki kelincahan tubuh dan dapat menghindar meski peluru itu tetap mengenai daun telinganya yang kini robek dan mengucurkan darah segar.

Aspros terkejut ketika Defteros menendang ujung senjatanya hingga terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Alih-alih mengambil pistol itu, Defteros justru melayangkan pukulan tepat di bawah dagu sang Kakak hingga tubuhnya melayang kemudian jatuh tersungkur.

Melihat Aspros yang membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk pulih kembali, Defteros tidak ingin membuang kesempatan lagi. Setelah menyambar pistol yang tergeletak di lantai ia segera menarik tangan Asmita dan berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa ada keinginan untuk menengok ke belakang.

"Kamu akan menyesali ini, _Little Brother_!"

.

Defteros meringis ketika Asmita membersihkan luka di telinganya dan membubuhkan alkohol disana. Beruntung mereka menemukan sebuah toserba yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam dan Defteros tidak lupa membawa dompetnya sehingga mereka dapat membeli beberapa kebutuhan dan kotak P3K untuk merawat luka Defteros.

Pemuda Infinity itu tidak henti-hentinya menceramahi Defteros tentang betapa nekat tindakannya untuk menerjang Aspros yang menodongkan senjata yang siap digunakan. Salah sedikit saja Defteros akan mati saat itu juga karena tindakan bodohnya. Dan Asmita mengeluhkan betapa jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika peluru itu hampir saja menembus kepala Defteros.

"_Yes, Mom. I swear_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi—aduh."

Asmita dengan sengaja menekan luka di daun telinga Defteros karena jengkel dipanggil seperti itu. Ia kemudian menyudahi pekerjaannya setelah menempelkan perban yang kini sepenuhnya menutupi telinga kanan Defteros.

"Thanks, _darlin'_" Ucap Defteros sambil tersenyum pada Asmita. Alih-alih jengkel Asmita malah merasa malu. Dia tidak yakin apakah sekarang wajahnya sudah bersemu, yang jelas ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Defteros.

Asmita kemudian merapihkan isi kotak P3K dengan mengembalikan beberapa alat dan obat yang ia gunakan ke dalam kotak. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika tangan Defteros menangkap tangannya yang sedang memegangi botol alkohol. "Astaga, memar-memar di tanganmu parah sekali."

Asmita memutar kedua bola matanya dan segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Defteros. Ia mengembalikan botol alkohol itu ke dalam kotak P3K lalu memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam ransel yang juga baru dibeli tadi. "Terimakasih kepada saudara kembarmu yang telah membuatnya di setiap inci tubuhku."

Defteros terdiam, dari sorot matanya Asmita bisa melihat adanya penyesalan di sana. "Oh, yaampun. Itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Memang. Tapi seharusnya aku bisa lebih cepat membawamu keluar sebelum memar-memar itu semakin bertambah banyak."

Setelah semua yang telah dialaminya, untuk kali pertama Asmita menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Tidak, semua yang kau lakukan sudah lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih karena menolongku dan mau membahayakan nyawamu demi diriku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untukku membalasnya."

"_Ssst,_" Defteros meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir tipis Asmita. Mata birunya yang gelap menatap tepat pada manik biru jernih milik Asmita. "Aku tidak menginginkan balasan apapun darimu. Sungguh, aku melakukannya karena memang ingin menolongmu tanpa maksud tersembunyi apapun."

Perasaan Asmita melembut, kehangatan seperti menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dimulai dari jantung. "Dan... _yeah_, aku juga tidak tahan mendengar suara rintihan dan erangan jelekmu tiap kali Aspros melakukan 'itu'." tambah Defteros diiringi tawa yang menurut Asmita menjengkelkan.

Tentu itu tidak benar. Defteros hanya senang menggoda Asmita dan wajah jengkel Asmita itu benar-benar menarik baginya.

**xoxoxo**

Asmita bersyukur tidak perlu berjalan kaki dalam perjalanan kali ini. Defteros membawa serta mobil miliknya ketika mereka lari dari mansion. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berkelana sambil mencari Shaka, adik Asmita. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan? Asmita adalah Infinity yang selalu menjadi buruan para pengumpul sedangkan Defteros sudah dapat dipastikan kehilangan tempatnya di Mansion Gemini setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Aspros.

"Sungguh tak ada petunjuk mengenai adikmu?" Tanya Defteros yang tengah menyetir. Matanya melirik Asmita di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk mengamati peta.

Asmita menggeleng, "Satu-satunya jalan untuk menemukan petunjuk kita harus pergi ke pemukiman kecil yang tertinggal di distrik delapan tempat kami berpisah—tempat saat aku tertangkap."

"Bukankah kau bilang di sana dipasangi banyak kamera?"

Helaan napas meluncur begitu saja melewati kerongkongan dan keluar melalui mulut Asmita. Setelah melipat peta di tangannya Asmita menurunkan kaca jendela di sebelahnya sehingga udara bisa menerobos masuk. "Hanya itu satu-satunya petunjukku."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan, Defteros membiarkan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Asmita dan menggenggamnya erat. "Baiklah. Kita kesana."

.

Defteros menepuk-nepuk pipi Asmita beberapa kali sehingga pemuda Infinity itu membuka kelopak matanya. Asmita merasa ling-lung sesaat ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh tertidur. Ia melirik jam analog pada _dashboard_ mobil menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

"Oh Tuhan. Maafkan aku karena jatuh tertidur,Deft."

"Tidak, justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu tidurmu."

"Ada apa?"

Defteros menunjuk ke arah jalan bercabang di depan mereka, "Memang memalukan, tapi aku tidak mahir membaca peta dan aku tidak mengenal daerah di distrik tujuh. Sejauh ini aku bisa terus melajukan mobilku meski kau tidur karena jalannya memang satu arah. Tapi jika bercabang begini aku butuh bantuanmu."

Asmita tertawa kecil, dia dengan mudah menunjuk jalur kiri meski tanpa melihat peta. "Aku penasaran berapa lama kau sudah terkurung di mansionmu itu dengan titel anak rumahan."

Defteros mendengus, "Jangan bangga hanya karena kau tahu banyak jalan dan tempat." Defteros kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melaju mengikuti arahan yang Asmita berikan.

"Setelah ini kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita beristirahat sejenak?" Tanya Defteros yang melirik Asmita melalui ekor matanya.

"Mengapa tidak? Kau juga perlu istirahat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

**xoxoxo**

Asmita dan Defteros tiba di daerah perbatasan antara distrik tujuh dengan distrik delapan ketika pukul enam pagi. Asmita sangat ingat jalan-jalan yang mereka lewati seakan ia baru melewatinya kemarin.

Bentang sampah di pinggir jalan, batangan besi yang mencuat dari tumpukannya, juga mobil-mobil yang terlantar, sama sekali tidak berubah. Akibat kekecauan yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu telah memporak porandakan distrik delapan dan sebagian besar penduduknya sudah meninggalkan rumah mereka di sana.

Cahaya matahari terbit menyinari pohon pinus yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan dan mengilaukan embun yang berkumpul di atas aspal. Namun jalanan tetap senyap, hanya sebuah truk berwarna silver yang melintas sebagai interaksi pertama selama berjam-jam perjalan mereka.

Melihat truk itu membawa kilas balik yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Asmita. Setelah disekap selama berhari-hari di dalam gudang yang kotor dan apak, dia dan para Infinity lain dipindahkan menggunakan truk persis seperti itu melewati perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan harus merasakan sesak dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena tidak adanya fentilasi udara.

Defteros yang menyadari ada perubahan pada raut wajah Asmita menengok ke arah pemuda jelita itu sambil sesekali kembali melirik ke depan jalan. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak," Asmita menyelipkan helai pirangnya ke belakang telinga sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hanya teringat kenangan tidak menyenangkan."

"Oh?" Defteros kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya. "Kau bisa membaginya dengan bercerita padakau, kalau kau mau."

Asmita tidak memberikan jawaban, ia hanya tidak terbiasa membagi kisah tentang kehidupannya pada orang selain adiknya. Apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti Defteros, dia belum bisa menaruh kepercayaan pada pria itu meski apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tak akan memaksa."

Keheningan kembali menjalar, yang menandakan kehidupan hanya suara mesin mobil sport Defteros yang menderu.

.

Asmita keluar dari mobil lalu memandang sekeliling. Ada papan kayu besar yang doyong seakan ditabrak, bertuliskan AREA PEMUKIMAN HAPPY SUNDAY. Sangat kontras dengan pemandangan yang ada di sana, sekarang hari minggu dan yang terlihat adalah kemuraman dimana-mana.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya?" Tanya Defteros yang baru saja menyusul Asmita keluar dari mobil. Asmita menoleh ketika suara pintu mobil berdebum tertutup.

"Ya." Asmita kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada bangunan rumah yang sebagian hampir bobrok. Ia melompati sebatang balok kayu dan berjalan ke salah satu rumah. Defteros mengikutinya dari belakang sambil melihat-lihat.

"Kita berpencar."

Defteros menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu, apa yang harus aku temukan?"

"Apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk. Bisa saja Shaka selamat dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan di suatu tempat di tempat ini." sebagai ucapan itu lebih terdengar seperti permohonan.

Merasa sudah mengerti apa yang harus ditemukan mereka pun berpencar. Asmita mendatangi rumah yang terakhir kali ia masuki saat mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Salah satu anak tangganya masih rusak seperti saat itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Banyak jejak berlumpur yang sudah kering di lantainya, beberapa pecahan vas berserakan dan barang-barang di dalamnya tidak berada di tempat semestinya. Tempat itu seakan habis diterjang sekawanan banteng yang kelaparan untuk mencari makan.

Asmita memasuki ruangan yang dulunya digunakan sebagai dapur. Keran di tempat cuci piring menetes-netaskan air dan beberapa tikus terlihat berlarian ketika Asmita masuk. Yang menarik perhatian Asmita adalah kertas memo berwarna-warni yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Ia melihat memo yang dulu ia lihat masih utuh di tempatnya, bahkan memo tentang pengakuan penjarahan es krim di dalam kulkas yang pasti ditulis seorang kakak untuk adiknya yang malang.

Asmita tersenyum kecil setiap membaca pesan-pesan yang menurutnya lucu. Matanya kemudian menangkap sebuah memo yang rasanya waktu terakhir kali ia lihat tidak ada. Ditulis dengan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih yang lecak.

_Siapun yang melihat pesan ini disarankan untuk pergi secepatnya setelah membacanya. Mereka akan datang, menangkapmu. _

Asmita tersentak ketika sebuah tangan membekapnya dari belakang. Matanya membelalak dan mengeluarkan suara teriakan yang tertahan. Ia berhenti meronta ketika mengetahui bahwa pelakunya adalah Defteros.

Defteros kemudian melepaskan bekapnya dan melihat Asmita sudah siap menyemburnya dengan sumpah serapah. "Ya, ya, aku minta maaf. Tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku jelaskan di mobil." Kata Defteros yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Asmita keluar dari rumah tersebut. Asmita hanya menurut ketika Defteros menariknya keluar dan langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah memastikan Asmita sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, Defteros segera memutar dan duduk di kursi mengemudi. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil tanpa menjawab Asmita yang terus melayangkan pertanyaan.

Barulah Asmita bungkam setelah mendengar suara tembakan pertama. "Mengerti, kan? Jadi berhentilah mengoceh seperti ibu rumah tangga yang menagih uang belanjanya."

Asmita mengumpat ketika suara tembakan kedua dan seterusnya kembali meledak. Defteros mengemudi semakin gila-gilaan ketika salah satu peluru yang dirasa mengenai bumper belakang mobilnya. Bahkan memekik frustasi ketika salah satu peluru berhasil menembus kaca belakang hingga kaca depan dan membentuk pola seperti jaring laba-laba di sekeliling lubang yang tercipta.

Asmita mencengkram sabuk pengamannya kuat-kuat saat Defteros mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kaca mobil untuk mencaci maki orang-orang yang telah menembaki mereka. "Kalian akan menyesal karena membuat Volcano-ku seperti ini!"

Tepat sebelum menabrak sebuah rambu-rambu jalan Defteros kembali fokus di kursi mengemudi dan dengan mahir menghindarinya lalu menginjak pedal gas hingga kecepatan maksimal. Asmita yang duduk di kuri sebelah terlihat kaku bahkan terlihat hampir tak bernapas.

Pemuda cantik itu kemudian menoleh dan mengernyit menatap Defteros, "Kau menamainya?" Oh bagus, Asmita lebih tertarik soal Defteros yang memberi nama pada mobilnya ketimbang kejadian yang baru saja hampir merenggut nyawa mereka.

"Yeah," Defteros mengedikkan bahu. "Ini kesayanganku."

Mulai detik ini Asmita memutuskan untuk tidak akan menawarkan Defteros untuk mencarikan nama untuk apapun karena kemampuannya memberi nama sangat buruk.

Defteros memelankan laju mobil pada kecepatan normal ketika merasa keadaan sudah aman dan kawanan yang mengejar mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Menurutmu siapa mereka? Para pengumpul atau para Zoetrope?"

"Tidak, itu orang-orang suruhan Aspros."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

Defteros menghentikan laju mobil dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. "Aku kenal sebagian besar pasukan yang berada dibawah naungan Kakakku itu, Asmita." Ucapnya seraya membuka pintu dan keluar.

Asmita tidak mengikuti, hanya memperhatikan Defteros yang berjalan ke arah belakang dan terlihat mulai mengeluh tentang keadaan mobil kesayangannya.

**xoxoxo**

Hari sudah berubah gelap ketika mereka sampai di sebuah pemukiman yang masih berpenghuni. Sayangnya mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan Shaka di tempat tadi.

Defteros memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar di sebuah penginapan dan asmita hanya manut saja. Namun sayangnya hanya ada satu kamar yang kosong dan itu hanya memiliki satu kasur ukuran _single bed_.

"Tidak apa, kau saja yang menggunakan kasurnya." Kata Defteros yang sudah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di ruangan itu. Punggu dan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada penyanggah kursi dengan senyaman mungkin, satu lengannya digunakan untuk menutupi matanya.

Asmita yang tidak tega kemudian turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan mendekati Defteros. Ia melihat dada Defteros naik turun secara teratur yang berarti pria itu sudah jatuh tertidur, secepat itu. Asmita mengambil ransel mereka dan mengeluarkan sebuah selimut berwarna biru gelap. Ia kemudian menjejalkannya pada Defteros yang menggeliat kecil saat ia melakukannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat ada yang janggal pada Defteros. Wajahnya dibanjiri keringat dingin dan baru Asmita sadari bahwa tubuh Defteros menggigil. "Ya Tuhan."

**.**

Suara cicit burung bernyanyi di luar jendela membangunkan Defteros di pagi berikutnya. Saat ia ingin bergerak melemaskan otot-otot di tubuhnya barulah ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada dalam dekapan seseorang yang masih terlelap. Ia bisa merasakan dada orang itu naik turun secara teratur tepat di depan wajahnya.

Defteros bergerak dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan sekaligus mengagetkan orang itu dan mengerjap beberapa kali melihat orang itu adalah Asmita. Dia tidak ingat tentang kejadian semalam, bagaimana ia yang awalnya tidur di kursi tiba-tiba saja terbangun di atas ranjang dengan Asmita yang mendekapnya. Pasti mimpi. Defteros mencubit daging di sekitar pinggangnya dan itu sakit.

Asmita bergerak dari posisinya yang kemudian membuka kelopak matanya. Manik biru jernihnya menatap Defteros dan mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat sebelum matanya membulat sempurna seperti kedapatan melihat hantu.

Pemuda Infinity itu beringsut untuk mengecek tiap inci dari wajah dan badan Defteros tanpa mengatakan apapun. Defteros menautkan alisnya sebelum menyambar tangan Asmita yang kini berada di pipinya. "Kau kenapa, Asmita?"

Asmita menghela napas, Defteros bisa melihat ada raut kelegaan di wajahnya. "Semalaman kau demam tinggi, Defteros. Aku sampai harus tidur mendekapmu karena selimut yang kita miliki tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu yang menggigil hebat. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku minta maaf—"

"Tidak, tidak perlu meminta maaf." Potong Defteros.

"Kupikir kau akan jijik padaku. Maksudku kita berdua—"

Ucapan Asmita kembali terpotong saat ia merasakan bibir Defteros sudah menyambar bibir miliknya. Ia mengerang ketika ciuman Defteros yang mulanya lembut menjadi sebuah ciuman kasar yang begitu menuntut. Asmita menyentuh kulit wajah Defteros yang terasa halus dan hangat saat mencuri napas di sela ciuman panas mereka, sepertinya sisa-sisa demam semalam masih ada.

Tubuh Asmita terasa lunglai dan membuatnya terdorong ke tempat tidur, kepalanya seakan terbenam ke bantal ketika Defteros menindihnya dan kembali menautkan bibir mereka yang sempat terputus. Tangan Asmita terangkat untuk meraih kemaja Defteros- mencari pegangan agar ia tidak jatuh terlalu dalam. Disela napas yang memburu dan pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis Defteros melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Ia masih berada di atas tubuh Asmita dengan tangannya yang bertumpu di atas kasur di kedua sisi kepala Asmita. Baik dia maupun Asmita masih tersengal akibat aktivitas mereka barusan. Wajah Asmita di bawahnya bersemu dengan peluh mengalir seperti sungai-sungai kecil. Matanya yang jernih menatap tepat pada mata Defteros.

"Kau masih berpikir kalau aku jijik padamu?"

Asmita masih berusaha mengatur napasnya dan mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sebelum angkat bicara. "Sejak kapan?"

Defteros menarik tubuhnya menjauh dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sedangkan Asmita mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Hari pertamamu di mansion. Ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu yang nyaris pingsan. Well... kau memang pingsan sih saat itu."

Asmita mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "Kau pikir aku akan sudi melepas semua kenyamananku begitu saja hanya untuk sekedar menolong seorang Infinity tidak berhar—" Defteros mengatupkan bibirnya cepat-cepat ketika Asmita mulai memelototinya, "Maksudku mereka tidak seberharga itu untukku, tidak sepertimu. Aku menyukaimu, Asmita."

Alih-alih tersipu malu layaknya seorang gadis SMU yang kasmaran, Asmita malah turun dari tempat tidur dan menjauhi Defteros. Ia sudah terlanjur jengkel dengan Defteros karena hampir saja menyebutkan bahwa para Infinity itu tidak berharga.

"_Hey!_ Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

Bukannya mendengarkan Defteros, Asmita malah membuka pintu kamar tempat mereka menginap dan keluar begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Defetros berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia baru berhenti ketika mendengar suara tawa seorang pria yang sudah berdiri bersandar pada kosen pintu sambil menggigit sebuah apel di tangannya. Rambutnya biru berantakan dengan kulit putih hampir pucat dan mengenakan syal berwarna merah.

"Baru saja diputuskan pacarmu, ya?" Tanyanya sambil menyengir lebar.

Defteros mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, orang asing."

"Kardia! Sudah kubilang jangan pergi seenaknya sendiri!"

Ada suara lain yang datang disertai derap langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat. Defteros mengikuti arah tatapan pria aneh yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu dan mendapati seorang pria lainnya sudah berdiri bersebelahan dengan pria berambut berantakan itu.

Dari balik kacamatanya, pemuda berambut hijau toska itu menatap ke arah Defteros setelah memerahi pria yang muncul pertama. "Mohon maaf karena telah mengganggu ketenangan anda. Permisi." katanya sopan seraya menarik paksa syal merah yang dikenakan orang bernama Kardia itu.

"Oi, Degel! Aku tercekik!" Protesnya.

Defteros melongo sebentar untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia kemudian teringat Asmita yang ngambek dan segera mengejar pujaan hatinya itu setelah sebelumnya menyambar ransel milik mereka lebih dulu.

**.**

Ransel yang berada di bahu Defteros terjatuh begitu saja ke tanah ketika mendapati sekumpulan orang berseragam hitam bersenjata menyeret Asmita yang meronta untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam sebuah van berwarna putih mirip ambulan. Di lengan kiri seragam orang berpakaian serba hitam itu terdapat logo seperti piala berwarna oranye terang. Defteros menebak bahwa itu adalah lambang milik para Zoetrope.

Defteros segera berlari menerjang orang-orang tersebut. Suara letusan senjata api terdengar dimana-mana. Beruntung tidak ada satu pun dari peluru-peluru itu yang mengenai Defteros. Ia merunduk dan berguling ke tanah, menghindar ketika orang-orang berseragam hitam itu kembali membidiknya.

Jaraknya dengan mobil van itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi ketika salah satu dari mereka menodongkan senjatanya tepat di pelipis Asmita dan mengancam Defteros jika tidak berhenti maka ia akan menarik pelatuknya. Defteros tidak punya pilihan, ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. Dia melihat Asmita terus meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri sambil terus melayangkan tatapan padanya.

Defteros tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang mengancam nyawa Asmita sementara senjata itu masih menempel pada pelipis pemuda jelita itu. Dia masih bergeming di tempatnya berdiri dengan tangan terangkat, senjata masih diarahkan kepadanya.

Defteros tak dapat berkedip ketika melihat Asmita berhasil melepaskan diri dengan menyikut perut orang yang menyekap sekaligus menodongkan senjata padanya. Lalu ia menendang selengkangan orang tersebut dan berlari ke arah Defteros. Suasana di depan sana menjadi tak terkendali dengan lepasnya Asmita.

Melihat itu Defteros pun tidak bisa lagi tinggal diam. Dia kembali berlari untuk menangkap Asmita. Namun salah seorang serdadu mengarahkan senjatanya pada Asmita. Defteros seakan menjadi tuli di antara suara ledakan peluru yang ditembakkan dan suara teriakan. Otak dan tubuhnya seakan tidak dapat memproses dengan baik apa yang ia inginkan ketika pelatuk senjata yang diarahkan pada Asmita ditarik.

Keheningan menjalari sekujur tubuh Defteros ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu ambruk ke tanah dengan posisi terlungkup bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tetes pertama air matanya. Darah segar merembes keluar dari bagian tubuh Asmita yang tertembak, mewarnai tanah yang cokelat dengan warna merah pekat. Defteros semakin kalap ketika mendapati Asmita tidak bergerak.

Ia berlari tanpa peduli lagi pada suara peluru yang meledak ke arahnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi akan ada berapa banyak peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya menghapiri Asmita yang masih tak bergerak di tanah.

Sebuah tembakan di kaki kiri berhasil menjatuhkan Defteros ke tanah. Meski begitu Defteros tidak ingin berhenti. Ia merayap di tanah dengan susah payah. Penglihatannya kabur karena darah yang mengalir dari bagian kepalanya yang robek terserempet peluru menghalangi matanya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa para serdadu itu tetap menembakinya meski dirinya sudah tak mampu melawan lagi.

Bahkan mereka sudah tidak bisa lagi mendapatkan Asmita. Detik-detik sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, jemari Defteros berhasil meraih tangan Asmita sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menghintam.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi bo'oooooooooooong! /disambit/

Saya nggak setega itu ngasih ending tragis dengan banyak plot yang bolong. Beda lagi kalau plotnya sempurna. /plak

Maaf kalau kepanjangan dan bikin bosen. Soalnya kalau dibikin berchapter takut Discontinue. Ini juga niatnya chapter depan bakal ditamatin.

Btw, menstrim (?) banget ya ceritanya. Maklum lagi chuunibyou sama cerita bertema dystopia. LOL

Haha, saya nggak tahan rasanya kalau nggak masukin hint OTP saya, Kardia x Degel. Pengen bikin lebih panjang tapi takut kebablasan dan jadi Defteros x Kardia. /eh

Waktu ngetik bagian itu juga dalam hati sambil berharap seandainya ada yang bersedia ngebuat penpik Kardia x Degel. Uhukkodeuhuk. /?

Ah, sudahlah. Saya capek.

Thanks buat yang udah baca.

See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya **©Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas **©Shiori Teshigori

**Utopia For Our Dystopia Stories **©AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

Defteros x Asmita / Aspros x Asmita

**Warning :**

Maybe OOC, Typo's

.

.

Defteros pernah mendengar sebuah cerita tentang pengalaman seseorang yang hampir mendekati garis kematian. Di sana disebutkan bahwa saat fase-fase kematian itu terjadi kita dapat merasakan, bahkan melihat raga meninggalkan fisik kita. Diikuti dengan munculnya seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan yang menarik kita memasuki dimensi ruang yang berbeda.

Kurang lebih seperti itu lah yang saat ini Defteros tengah alami. Ia melihat dengan jelas ketika raganya pergi meninggalkan fisiknya yang terkulai lemas bersimbah darah. Ia juga dapat merasakan dirinya menjadi seringan udara yang akan terbuyarkan begitu saja ketika angin kencang berhembus menerpa dirinya. Bahkan sebuah proses yang disebut resensi hidup telah Defteros alami. Bagaikan sebuah film lama yang diputar, ia melihat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami di masa lalu. Seperti kejadian saat dirinya yang berusia tujuh tahun dengan sukarela menerjang timah panas yang meluncur untuk melindungi Aspros dan menyababkan ia harus koma selama setengah tahun. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini bukan kali pertama ia harus terombang-ambing antar dua dunia.

Ketika Defteros semakin dalam menyelami kilas balik kehidupannya, seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan itu kembali menarik dirinya masuk. Sepersekian detik setelahnya ia dapat kembali membuka mata dengan pandangan sedikit lebih samar dari sebelumya. Dengan susah payah, Defteros memfokuskan pandangannya dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di sebuah ruangan yang ia rasa tidak terlalu luas.

Sejauh yang ia ketahui, neraka atau tartarus atau apalah itu namanya tidak mungkin setenang dan senyaman ini. Pun nyaman dalam artian di sini bukan juga berarti dirinya mendapat sebuah penghormatan untuk menikmati kebahagiaan yang ideal di Elysium. Ia bukan pahlawan atau pun orang berkehidupan sebersih itu. Dan jika memang benar ia berada di sana, seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu di tengah padang rumput nan indah di mana bunga-bunga emas bermekaran. Bukannya terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tubuh serasa mati.

Lagipula, memangnya di dunia setelah kematian ada benda semacam komputer yang mengeluarkan bunyi dengan ritme tertentu? Dan listrik? Dan meja kayu dengan vas berisi bunga aster sebagai dekorasinya? Pasti tidak, kecuali bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Ah, rupanya anda sudah siuman." Seorang gadis berambut ungu yang usianya kira-kira berkisar antara empat belas atau lima belas tahun memasuki ruangan dengan sebatang bunga aster segar di genggamannya. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan bunga tersebut di vas yang berada di atas meja menggantikan bunga lama yang hampir layu. Lalu ia bergeser membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela, membiarkan sinar mentari pagi menyapa. "Sage-_jii_ dan semua orang pasti akan senang mengetahuinya."

Defteros tidak punya ide tentang siapa gadis ini dan orang yang disebutkannya tadi. Satu hal yang ia yakini, mereka lah malaikat penolong nyawanya. "Kalau boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama aku berada di sini?"

"Sepuluh hari."

Seorang pria berusia lima puluh tahunan tiba-tiba masuk dengan senyuman ramahnya. Namun, meski pun pria itu sudah memasuki usia senja, Defteros tahu pria itu lebih bugar dan kuat dari apa yang terlihat.

"Sage_-jii_!" Sembur si gadis pembawa bunga aster.

Pria itu tersenyum kebapakan, "Sebuah kabar baik melihat bahwa kau sudah sadar."

Defteros hampir tidak lagi peduli dengan keberadaan dua orang asing itu di sana. Dia kalut dengan pemikirannya sendiri dengan bagaimana keadaan Asmita selama sepuluh hari belakangan ini. Apakah pemuda pirang itu masih hidup atau hal terburuknya dia sudah mati.

"Asmita ..., bagaimana dengan Asmita? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Defteros dengan nada penuh harap.

"Sasha?" Gadis berambut ungu itu mengaguk kecil kemudian beranjak keluar. Tinggalah ia dengan pria tua ini di ruangan. "Untuk sementara ini sebaiknya kau perhatikan sendiri kondisi kesehatanmu."

Tentu perkataan pria itu membuat Defteros geram. Bagaimana bisa ia mengkhawatirkan kepentingannya sendiri disaat orang yang terkasih tidak diketahui bagaimana nasibnya?

"_Cih!_ Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika aku harus mati. Sekarang katakan, di mana Asmita?!"

Ekspresi pria tua itu terlalu datar untuk menanggapi perkataan Defteros barusan dan menciptakan atmosfir berat selama beberapa saat. Namun ekspresinya secara perlahan kembali melembut. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan lebih dahulu mengutamakan kesembuhan diriku sendiri. Maka dengan begitu aku bisa siap untuk kembali ke medan pertempuran."

**xoxoxo**

Sangat sulit mengetahui waktu ketika kau berada di dalam ruangan serba putih tanpa satu pun jendela atau alat penunjuk waktu yang dapat kau gunakan. Ruangan itu kira-kira berukuran tiga kali tiga setengah meter dengan sebuah kamar mandi kecil. Di dalamnya hanya dapat menampung sebuah tempat tidur untuk satu orang dan sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Beberapa kamera pengawas terpasang di beberapa tempat di dalam ruangan. Padahal menurut Asmita satu kamera saja sudah cukup mengingat ruangan itu tidak lah sebesar itu.

Kira-kira satu pekan lebih ia sudah habiskan waktunya di ruangan tersebut tanpa satu pun kunjungan dari orang yang dapat ia tanyai. Hanya seorang penjaga yang beberapa kali masuk untuk memberikannya makanan. Sayangnya penjaga itu tidak pernah mau menanggapi pertanyaan Asmita, meski pun sekedar menjawab pukul berapa sekarang.

Semua luka yang ia dapat sembuh dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun. Harusnya ia merasa beruntung bisa sembuh secepat itu, namun yang ia rasakan malah sebaliknya. Betapa menyeramkan kekuatan beregenerasi orang-orang seperti dirinya. Kalau dirinya hanya orang biasa pasti sekarang ia sudah ikut mengantre untuk diadili di padang hukuman.

Disamping semua itu, Asmita seperti telah kehilangan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting, yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia lupakan. Kerap kali ia mencoba memaksa memasuki pikirannya sendiri, menyelami tiap keping ingatannya. Namun hanya jalan buntu yang selalu ia temukan. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang menyerang seperti sengatan listrik menyambar seluruh bagian isi kepalanya tiap kali Asmita mencoba mengingat.

Asmita mengangkat wajahnya ketika seorang penjaga dengan seragam lengkap yang masih sama masuk dengan senjata teracung. Penjaga itu kemudian memerintahkan Asmita untuk mengikutinya sampai mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tidak beda jauh dari pintu ruangannya.

Pintu itu terbuka, menunjukkan isi ruangan di dalamnya yang ternyata lebih besar dari ruangannya. Tidak ada tempat tidur maupun meja kecil di sudut ruangan, yang ada di dalam sana hanya sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan sebuah laptop di atasnya. Beberapa kertas terlihat menumpuk dan tersebar di sisi lain meja. Yang menyamai hanya warna putih yang masih mendominasi.

Seseorang tengah duduk di kursi di balik meja tersebut dan menatap lurus ke arah Asmita. Saat itu rasanya tubuh Asmita serasa menggigil. Ia tidak mengenal orang itu, setidaknya itu yang terpikir olehnya mengingat sebagian ingatannya telah hilang. Namun perasaan ngeri yang disebabkan orang tersebut terasa sangat familiar baginya.

"Halo, Asmita. Tidak kah kau merindukanku?"

**Xoxoxo**

Jika kontes kesabaran itu benar-benar dibuat, mungkin Defteros adalah orang pertama yang akan gugur di babak penyisihan. Belum genap dua hari setelah dirinya siuman, ia sudah nekat turun dari tempat tidur dan melepas paksa jarum infusnya.

Sasha yang kebetulan masuk ke ruangan sampai terkejut dan menjatuhkan seluruh isi nampan yang ia bawa. Bagaimana tidak, darah mengucur dari pergelangan tangan Defteros tempat di mana infus dipasang. Belum lagi darah yang merembes keluar dari luka yang diperban. Kalau kau orang yang masih waras, sangat disarankan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Defteros.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan temanmu itu. Dan seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan dengan kondisi tubuh seperti sekarang ini. Berhentilah memaksakan diri dan tunggu hingga kondisimu membaik."

Defteros memberikan tatapan sengit pada pria yang biasa dipanggil Sage-_jii_ itu. Karena tanpa penjelasan dari si tua bangka ini pun Defteros sudah sangat mengerti. Hanya ia tidak tahan jika harus memikirkan kondisi Asmita yang bisa saja sangatlah parah.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi?!" ucapnya membentak hingga tubuhnya yang terbaring berubah menjadi ke posisi setengah terduduk, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh perbuatannya, "Asmita di luar sana! Di tempat para ilmuan gila itu! Dia bisa saja sedang dipasangi alat-alat yang menyiksa—_ugh_!"

"Benar."—"Dan kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Defteros."

Dengan menahan sakit Defteros mencoba untuk kembali merubah posisinya sebelum kembali melemparkan tatapannya pada Sage. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli bahkan jika aku—"

"—mati?" Potong Sage. "Perkara kematian tidak semudah saat kau mengucapkannya. Jika yang kau inginkan memang sebuah kematian, kenapa kau masih bertahan hingga saat ini dengan luka separah itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Defteros. Hanya decakan kecil yang samar-samar terdengar meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Itu menunjukkan bahwa semangatmu untuk bertahan hidup sangatlah tinggi. Jauh di dalam hatimu kau lah yang paling tidak ingin menghadapi hal itu. Karena temanmu Asmita lah yang menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap hidup. Dan jika kau mati, lalu siapa yang akan menyelamatkan dia?"

Memang benar. Defteros sempat ingin menyerah ketika dalam keadaan terombang-ambing di antara dua dimensi saat koma. Namun ketika dirinya mengingat Asmita ia jadi tersadar bahwa kematian bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan. Yang sungguh benar-benar ia inginkan adalah untuk bisa kembali bersama Asmita. Maka ia dapat melewati fase kritisnya dan menemukan jalan untuk kembali pulang.

"Aku anggap diammu itu tanda bahwa kau sudah mengerti. Sampai kau bisa setidaknya bangun dari tempat tidur tanpa membuat lukamu terbuka kembali, aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk ikut bergabung bersama yang lain."

"Bersama yang lain?"

Pria berumur lima puluh tahunan itu tersenyum. Kemudian ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Kau akan menemui mereka setidaknya seminggu lagi jika kau benar-benar menggunakan waktu yang singkat ini dengan bijak."

Seminggu? Yang benar saja? Defteros merasa dia akan kehabisan banyak waktu.

"Oh ya," Sage berhenti tepat ketika tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu. Kali ini matanya menuju ke arah Defteros. "Aku hanya akan memberi tahumu bahwa temanmu itu akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya kita memiliki informan yang dapat di percaya mengenai hal ini. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir dan beristirahatlah."

Belum sempat Defteros melayangkan pertanyaan, pria tua itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan.

**Xoxoxo**

Asmita merasa seakan paru-parunya mengkerut dan tenggorokannya terkecat. Sesuatu yang tajam menusuk lengannya, menyebabkan sengatan rasa panas menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan membuatnya limbung jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya sendiri, semuanya terasa kebas, dan rasa takut yang luar biasa mulai meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

Dengan mempertahankan setengah kesadarannya, Asmita dapat melihat seorang dokter yang membungkuk di atasnya memberikan bekas jarum suntik kepada seorang perawat. Dia masih sempat memperhatikan detail rupa dokter tersebut, wajah lembut dengan balutan surai berwarna pirang dan alis yang sungguh tidak biasa. Asmita tidak mengerti mengapa dia memperhatikan hal semacam itu, yang jelas orang ini pasti tidak sebaik penampilannya.

Sang dokter dan seorang perawat mendorongnya jauh ke atas tempat tidur, menaikkan kakinya hingga ia terbaring datar. Yang Asmita dapat lakukan hanya menelengkan sedikit kepalanya, memperhatikan beberapa orang yang pasti adalah sebuah tim medis sedang menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang tidak begitu ia ketahui nama maupun fungsinya.

Dokter yang membiusnya tadi muncul tepat di depan tatapannya yang mulai kabur. Samar, Asmita bisa mendengar sang dokter membisikkannya sesuatu seperti semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut.

.

Asmita terbangun dengan rasa dingin menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dan rasanya sangat sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Efek obat biusnya belum benar-benar hilang dan entah apa yang telah orang-orang itu lakukan pada dirinya ketika dia tak sadarkan diri. Pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

"Apa kau merasa sakit?"

Laki-laki itu mengenakan jubah rumah sakit berwarna putih, dengan kulitnya yang pucat dan rambut pirangnya yang terkena sorotan cahaya yang sangat terang, dia tampak nyaris berbaur dengan tirai tipis yang mengelilingi ranjang Asmita. Dia melihat Asmita yang menatapnya dan tersenyum, begitu ramah tanpa ada sedikit pun aura jahat yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Namaku Dr. Shion. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian sebelumnya."

Asmita ingat sekarang, dia adalah dokter yang telah membiusnya. Kalau dilihat lagi dengan pandangan jernih seperti saat ini, dokter ini memang tidak seperti menunjukkan niat jahat. Disamping itu, dia terlihat begitu muda untuk ukuran seorang dokter, mungkin umurnya tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Hanya sebuah penelitian dan sedikit percobaan kecil. Dan kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur."

Mengerti apa yang barusan diucapkan Shion, Asmita jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk menegakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan rasa mual di perutnya benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Apa kalian akan menggunakanku sebagai bahan percobaan hingga aku tidak dapat lagi menghasilkan apa-apa dan kalian akan membunuhku, begitu?"

Shion kembali tersenyum. Yang Asmita tidak suka dari senyuman orang ini adalah dia tidak bisa menemukan niat tersembunyi di baliknya. "Ya."

Demi Buddha, orang ini begitu jujur.

"Seharusnya memang begitu."

Asmita mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Entah kau percaya atau tidak, aku ini ada di pihakmu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya karena terlalu banyak mata dan telinga di tempat ini. Kau hanya perlu sedikit bersabar dan menjalani semua prosedur yang ada. Jika saatnya tiba, aku berjanji padamu bahwa kau akan segera keluar dari tempat ini."

Asmita ingin tidak mempercayai kata-kata manis orang ini. Tapi hatinya tidak mau mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan otaknya. "Bagaimana dengan para Infinity yang lain? Dan ingatanku?"

"Soal itu kau bisa sedikit tenang," Shion menggeser tirai seakan ia ingin segera pergi. "Aku hanya ingin kau percaya padaku, Asmita."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Dr. Shion pun pergi dengan meninggalkan beribu pertanyaan yang menggantung di benak Asmita.

**xoxoxo**

Berurusan dengan seorang anak kecil adalah daftar terakhir yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Aspros. Terlebih lagi jika anak kecil yang dimaksudkan di sini benar-benar kecil dalam artian nyata maupun harfiah.

Aspros tidak tahu dari mana datangnya makhluk kecil yang kini berada bersamanya. Tahu-tahu bocah yang ia tebak berumur kisaran tiga atau empat tahun itu sudah menggelayuti kakinya. Berkali-kali sudah Aspros lakukan pengusiran terhadap anak tersebut. Bahkan ia menggunakan tatapan mengintimidasinya yang akan membuat siapapun tidak berani menentang kehendaknya. Namun, bukannya takut atau menjauh, anak itu malah tertawa geli dan meminta untuk digendong.

Percaya atau tidak, Aspros benar-benar mau melakukannya. Hanya saja bukan karena alasan ia memiliki ketertarikan khusus kepada anak-anak. Sejauh yang diketahui, makhluk bertangan dingin seperti dirinya ini tak akan bisa akrab dengan anak-anak.

Sambil menggendongnya Aspros mengamati wajah menggemaskan bocah itu. Bola matanya berwarna hijau dengan pupil seperti mata kucing serta helai rambut berwarna cokelat halus. Dia berpikir betapa malangnya bocah selucu ini harus melihat akhirat lebih dulu sebelum dirinya.

"Lia!"

Aspros mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara yang baru saja ia dengar seperti sebuah panggilan. Terlebih, bocah di gendongannya itu merespon suara tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berusia tidak beda jauh darinya tengah berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Rambutnya cokelat seperti bocah di gendongannya dengan sehelai kain atau pita berwarna merah melilit di kepalanya.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu." Setengah terengah-engah pemuda itu langsung mengambil bocah di gendongan Aspros. Bibirnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang di dalamnya terselip rasa lega yang begitu dalam. Entah bagaimana, ada rasa ketertarikan khusus yang membuat Aspros tidak bisa lepas untuk memandangi senyuman pemuda tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Aiolia. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan anda. Aku sudah hampir putus asa untuk—"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Eh?—Ah! Maaf, aku terlalu senang jadi tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Kenalkan, namaku Sisyphus. Lalu anda?"

"Sisyphus? Seperti nama Raja Efira di jaman Yunani kuno dulu."

Pemuda bernama Sisyphus itu tertwa kecil, "Ya, anda benar. Tapi tidak ada banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal itu. Dan... anda belum menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aspros. Gemini Aspros."

"Bukan seperti nama yang bisa. Tapi aku menyukainya. Dan aku belum benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih karena—

Untuk pertama kalinya Aspros merasa tertarik akan sesuatu selain melihat penderitaan orang lain di bawah kekuasaan tiraninya. Tapi, apakah seseorang berdarah dingin seperti dirinya benar-benar bisa merasakan hal seperti perasaan hangat ketika menatap wajah seseorang? Atau kah itu hanya ilusi semata?

—Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku membalas kebaikan anda?"

"Tidak perlu. Menolong seorang anak kecil tersesat sudah menjadi tugas orang dewasa seperti kita, bukan?" Tentu saja jika menolong yang dikatakan di sini tidak mengandung niatan untuk melenyapkan anak tersebut.

**xoxoxo**

Entah karena tekad dan keinginan yang kuat atau yang bersangkutan bisa disetarakan dengan monster, Defteros sudah dapat meninggalkan tempat tidurnya hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari. Meski pun begitu, bukan berarti seluruh lukanya sudah sembuh begitu saja. Bahkan ia masih harus berjalan terpincang-pincang karena luka tembakan di kaki kanannya.

Sesuai janji Sage, Defteros akhirnya dipertemukan dengan orang-orang yang selama ini selalu disinggung dalam tiap kali kesempatan percakapan mereka. Kurang lebih ada sekitar lima belas orangan dengan variasi umur yang berbeda-beda. Mulai dari yang setua Sage sampai yang terkecil berusia sekitar dua belas tahunan kalau diperhatikan dari tampangnya yang masih sangat bocah.

Defteros bukan lah tipe orang yang pandai mengingat nama setiap orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui. Hanya beberapa saja dari mereka yang memberikan kesan, seperti pemuda dengan tampang angker bak berandalan, Manigoldo ataupun pemuda berperangai dingin yang bernama El Cid. Ia sedikit teringat Aspros ketika melihat sorot mata pemuda itu, dingin dan tajam. Tidak lupa juga Regulus, makhluk termuda di antara para orang dewasa, yang selalu bermasalah dengan umur dan tinggi badan yang sering menimbulkan kontradiktif.

"Jadi, maksudnya kalian berencana untuk menyerang markas para Zoetrop? Dan kalian telah mempersiapkan semuanya sejak setahun yang lalu?"

Semua orang di ruangan mengangguk. Sage yang pada dasarnya adalah ketua mereka kemudian angkat bicara dan menjelaskan tiap detail dari rencana yang selama ini telah mereka siapkan.

"Berapa banyak mata-mata dari pihak kalian yang berhasil menyusup ke markas mereka?"

"Sampai saat ini kurang lebih ada sepuluh orang. Mereka rutin memberikan informasi kepada kami dengan cara menyusupkan berkas-berkas penting melalui jasa para pengangkut sampah yang selalu datang setiap minggunya." Jelas El Cid.

"Dan salah satunya bernama Shion. Kebetulan dia adalah dokter yang menangani temanmu Asmita." Tambah Sage.

Mendengar nama Asmita disebut rasanya Defteros ingin segera mendesak mereka untuk menjelaskan detail tentang kondisi Asmita saat ini.

"Tsk! Aku dapat membaca dari eksresi wajahmu yang seperti seekor singa yang ingin segera menerkam mangsanya katika nama 'si' Asmita itu muncul." Celetuk Manigoldo yang sungguh tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Defteros.

"Wah, singa! Aku suka singa! Aku bahkan berzodiak Leo! Mereka keren!"

Untung saja ada Regulus. Kehadiran seorang bocah memang menjadi salah satu alternatif yang bagus untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi, apa langkah kalian selanjutnya? Apa kalian berencana untuk melakukan serangan itu dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Defteros yang berusaha keras tidak menghiraukan Manigoldo dan kembali fokus pada pokok permasalahan.

"Begitulah. Tapi pertama-tama kami harus memberikan umpan untuk mereka." Jawab seorang laki-laki berbadan besar yang diketahui bernama Hasgard.

"Umpan?" Defteros mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksud kalian seorang Infinity?"—

Semua orang kembali mengangguk.—"Kalian punya kenalan seorang Infinity yang bersedia masuk ke kuburannya sendiri dengan sukarela, begitu?"

"Menurutmu?" Manigoldo kembali angkat bicara. Sepertinya ia paling senang memojokkan Defteros.

"Aku tidak butuh kata-kata darimu, kepiting!" jangan tanya dari mana Deferos bisa berasumsi bahwa Manigoldo itu mirip dengan kepiting.

"_Ekhem!"_

Suasana kembali serius. Ternyata suara deheman Sage sangat ampuh untuk membuat dua orang pemuda bertampang buronan penjara diam seketika mendengarnya.

"Bicara tentang itu. Kita semua sudah sepakat bahwa Mu yang akan melakukannya. Dia akan menyamar menjadi salah satu Infinity dan menjalankan persiapan awal. Bukan begitu?" Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedari tadi diam saja itu kini ikut menyumbangkan suaranya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Ailios, atau Aiolos, atau apalah itu. Pokoknya cukup sulit diucapkan.

"Siapa itu Mu?"

"Sepupu Shion, orang yang bertanggung jawab mengawasi 'pacar'mu di markas para Zoetrop." Sepertinya Manigoldo belum puas membuat ulah dengan Defteros.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah yang sempat harus aku hadapi tadi." Datang lagi orang baru yang agaknya mirip dengan Aiolos maupun Regulus. Untung saja timing kedatangannya tepat, sehingga perang adu mulut antara Defteros dan Manigoldo bisa terelakan.

"Paman!" Pekik Regulus girang. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum ke arah bocah yang mengakunya sudah berumur lima belas tahun itu.

"Sepertinya masalah sangat senang dekat-dekat denganmu." Celetuk El Cid yang dibalas hanya dengan tawa kikuk dari si pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau datang terlambat dan melewatkan diskusi yang sangat penting... Sisyphus."

"Yah... mau bagaimana lagi. Sesuatu yang tidak disangka-sangka baru saja terjadi menimpa saya, Sage-_Jii_." Sisyphus terlihat canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi sebelah kanannya dengan satu jari. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau itu kini menatap ke arah Defteros diikuti sebuah senyuman yang melengkung di bibirnya. "Jadi ini yang namanya Defteros. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Defteros."

Hanya perasaan Defteros saja atau memang tadi Sisyphus seperti agak terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya? Tapi mengapa?

**Xoxoxo**

"Keluarlah Sisyphus. Aku tahu kau ada di sana."

Karena sudah ketahuan, Sisyphus pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Meski pun sejak awal dia tidak berniat bersembunyi sama sekali, hanya sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah dia benar-benar ingin menemui Sage-Jii atau tidak.

"Sage-Jii, mengenai Defteros—"

"Aku tahu,"

Pria yang sudah memasuki usia senja itu melanjutkan langkahnya, tentu saja Sisyphus mengekori di belakang. Kebisuan menggelantung di antara mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sisyphus kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan bukan? Alat-alat medis itu. Sekarang semuanya menjadi semakin jelas."

Sage berhenti, lalu memutar badan hingga berhadapan dengan Sisyphus. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan ke dalam lengan bajunya yang panjang dan sedikit lebar.

"Sisyphus, aku sangat menaruh percaya padamu. Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan hal ini apalagi menceritakannya pada semua orang?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu terdiam, pandangannya ia palingkan ke arah lain sambil menundukkan wajah. "Saya mengerti."

Sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibir Sage, menampakkan kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya. "Bagaimana dengan segelas teh di ruanganku dengan beberapa cemilan?"

**Xoxoxo**

Akhir-akhir ini Shion mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri dan profesinya. Apa gunanya jika yang ia lakukan malah sebaliknya dari tugas sebenarnya dari seseorang yang menyandang gelar dokter. Meski pun dia melakukannya secara terpaksa,tidak menampik fakta bahwa dengan tangannya itu dia pernah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Demi ikut melancarkan sebuah misi mulia untuk menyelamatkan banyak nyawa dia dituntut untuk melakukan tindakan keji meski pun ia tidak menyukainya.

Shion sudah berulang kali melihat wajah tersiksa para Infinity di tempat terkutuk ini. Mati dalam suara jeritan meminta tolong yang tak terdengar. Lagi-lagi ia harus menyaksikan yang lainnya. Dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah jelita yang kini sudah tertidur dalam kedamaian yang abadi itu.

Setelah semua yang telah ia ucapkan pada pemuda itu, janji-janji tentang keluar dari tempat ini. Rasa bersalah seakan menggerogoti tiap organ di tubuhnya seperti kanker ganas. Dia tidak tahu dosa apa lagi yang telah ia perbuat kali ini. Dan bagaimana cara dia menyampaikan kabar tidak menyenangkan ini pada orang-orang yang menaruh percaya padanya di luar sana. Bagaimana pun ia telah gagal, Asmita sudah mati.

"Seorang dokter yang mengabdikan diri di tempat ini menatap pilu objek penelitian yang sudah tidak berguna lagi, eh?"

Shion tertegun di tempatnya berdiri. Ia mengenali suara itu, iblis dibalik semua kekejian di tempat ini. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan orang itu.

"Kalau tidak salah namamu Shion, benar?"

Dari belakang, suara langkah kaki menggema. Semakin mendekat menghampiri dirinya. Kengerian yang menguar dari aura orang itu bahkan telah menghipnotisnya, membuatnya tak sanggup untuk bergerak barang secenti pun.

Sesuatu yang keras menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia mengetahui bau itu, bau besi bercampur dengan bubuk mesiu. "Aku ingin menyakan hal ini sejak lama. Apa kau kenal seseorang bernama Sage, ?"

Andai saja dia lebih pintar dan dapat diandalkan, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah terpojok seperti ini. Rasanya lucu sekali setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, mengetahui fakta bahwa selama ini dia telah dipermainkan oleh orang ini. "Sesuai yang diharapkan dari pemimpin tempat ini. Anda sangat cerdas."

Shion yakin saat ini orang itu pasti sedang menyeringai puas, dan untuk menyempurnakan kemenangannya ia hanya perlu memberi satu sentuhan kecil lagi, yaitu dengan membunuh dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas dedikasimu selama ini, Dr. Shion. Padahal saya berharap banyak darimu jika saja kamu bersedia bergabung dengan saya. Tapi kamu tidak perlu repot untuk menjawabnya. Kekasihmu itu sudah mewakilimu.—

Apa yang dia maksud adalah Dohko? Apa dia juga telah dieksekusi oleh iblis ini? Bagaimana dia tidak bisa tahu.

—Selamat tinggal, Dr. Shion."

.

"Maaf atas keributan tadi, sayangku. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku akan pastikan kamu dapat tidur dengan tenang, Asmita."

**xoxoxo**

Tinggal beberapa hari sebelum waktu yang ditetapkan untuk melakukan penyerangan ke markas Zoetrope. Tapi tidak ada satu pun sinyal maupun tanda-tanda kedatangan pesan dari Shion, Dohko, maupun mata-mata yang lain. Tentu saja hal ini bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi dan mulai sedikit menimbulkan kekhawatiran. Karena biasanya para mata-mata selalu tepat waktu mengirimi mereka pesan rahasia mengenai situasi di markas tersebut.

"Sudah lewat dua hari dari waktu biasanya mereka mengirimkan kita pesan. Aku memiliki firasat yang tidak enak tentang hal ini."

Sangat kentara sekali bahwa Sisyphus mulai khawatir. Bahkan ekspresi wajah yang lainnya pun menunjukkan mimik yang sama. Hanya Defteros yang kelihatannya biasa saja. Dapat dimaklumi karena dia sebelum ini hanya orang luar dan tidak mengenal Shion mapun petugas mata-mata yang lainnya juga.

"Lalu kalian akan bagaimana? Menunda hari penyerangan sampai ada pesan dari mata-mata kalian?" sejujurnya Defteros sudah bosan menunggu. Kalau dia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, Defteros sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menyerang markas Zoetrope itu seorang diri.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Jika membatalkan penyerangan ini akan terlalu lama bagi kami untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dari awal lagi."

"Benar kata El Cid. Meski pun tidak ada kabar dari para mata-mata, rencana akan terus berjalan sesuai prosedur dan waktu yang telah ditentukan." Timpal Hasgard.

"Keputusan yang bijak." Celetuk Defteros.

" Jadi, bagaimana menurut anda, Sage-_jii?_" tanya Sisyphus pada tetua di antara mereka semua.

Sage memejamkan matanya seperti sedang menimang-nimang keputusan apa yang menurutnya tepat. "Aku rasa itu satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik."

Semua orang menggangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, Mu, apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saya sudah siap."

Perlu Defteros akui, Mu memang cantik meski pun dia bukan salah satu dari para Infinity. Tinggal pasangkan lensa kontak menyerupai iris mata para Infinity padanya dan boom! Terciptalah penyamaran yang sempurna.

**xoxoxo**

"Sesuai dengan yang anda perkirakan. Kelompok Sage sudah memulai pergerakan mereka."

Pemuda berambu hijau toska itu menggenggam sebuah papan jalan. Kaca matanya berkilat memantulkan cahaya putih kebiruan, satu-satunya cahaya di ruangan yang berasal dari sebuah tabung kaca raksasa di tengah ruangan.

"Mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar bidak caturku. Kau lihat sediri, kan? Mereka bergerak sesuai keinginanku."

Pemuda berkaca mata itu menatap datar punggung orang yang berada di depannya. Keduanya sama-sama mematung di tempat mereka masing-masing berdiri, satu-satunya gerakan di ruangan itu hanya rambut pirang keemasan orang yang berada di dalam tabung kaca raksasa di hadapan mereka melayang-layang di dalam air.

"Bukankah dia sangat cantik?" pemuda satunya lagi mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kaca tabung raksasa tersebut. Sorot matanya merefleksikan sosok rupawan yang melayang-layang di dalamnya.

"Kenapa anda melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini? Bukankah anda bilang dia adalah adik tersayang anda?"

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah pemuda bertatapan tajam itu. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya hingga saling berhadapan dengan pemuda satunya yang berkaca mata dan berjalan mendekat secara perlahan, suara alas sepatunya yang bersentuhan dengan lantai menggema ke sepenjuru ruangan.

"Kamu satu-satunya orang yang berani berbicara seperti itu pada saya. Tapi, yah... untung saja saya menyukaimu. Tapi, meski pun begitu, kamu harus tahu di mana tempatmu. Kita sudah memiliki perjanjian tentang hal itu bukan, Dr. Degel?"

Diraihnya wajah tampan pemuda berkaca mata itu hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Jangan pernah mengucapkan hal seperti itu lagi jika tidak ingin 'orang itu' kehilangan nyawanya."

Ia kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya sambil berlalu melewati Degel yang masih membisu di tempat.

**xoxoxo**

sejauh ini semua rencana berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Seharusnya Sisyphus merasa lega. Tapi dia malah merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Perkiraannya seharusnya akan jauh lebih sulit dari ini. Bahkan mereka sudah berhasil menerobos pertahan awal markas Zoetrope. Yang benar saja, orang itu hanya menempatkan dua orang penjaga yang tidak mahir-mahir amat untuk mempertahankan garis depan?

"Ada apa?" El Cid yang kebetulan satu kelompok dengan Sisyphus mengetahui bahwa kawan baiknya itu sedang menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya entah karena apa.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ini terlalu mudah? Seharusnya lebih sulit dari ini."

El Cid memindahkan senjatanya ke sebelah tangannya yang lain, lalu tangannya yang tadi dipakai untuk memegang senjata dipakainya untuk meraih bahu Sisyphus. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kita harus tetap bergerak. Meski pun ini jauh dari ekspetasi kita, kewaspadaan kita tidak boleh menurun. Kita belum tahu rencana apa yang sudah disiapkan oleh pemimpin tempat ini."

Sisyphus bersyukur ada El Cid di sisinya. Sejak dulu dia lah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat perasaannya lebih baik. "Ya, kau benar."

**xoxoxo**

Defteros berlari kencang melewati beberapa putaran dan tikungan di lorong bangunan, seorang lagi yang satu kelompok dengannya mengikutinya di belakang. Dia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa disatu kelompokkan dengan pemuda ini. Orang ini tiba-tiba saja muncul dan meminta untuk bergabung. Dia masih ingat betul pemuda ini lah yang waktu itu ia temui di penginapan sebelum Asmita tertangkap.

"Kau yakin bukan salah satu bagian dari mereka, eh?" tanya Defteros sanksi.

"Kh! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang para Zoetrope ini. Aku ikut bergabung dengan kalian hanya untuk mencari temanku."

Defteros teringat pemuda berkaca mata yang waktu itu bersama Kardia. "Maksudmu si mata empat yang bermuka datar itu."

"Ha ha." Kardia menyemburkan tawa yang dibuat-buat. "Menurutmu siapa lagi?"

"Benar juga. Melihat kepribadianmu aku rasa tidak banyak orang yang mau berteman denganmu."

Belum sempat Kardia membalas perkataan Defteros tiba-tiba saja mereka berpapasan dengan dua orang penjaga yang sudah siap siaga menodongkan senjatanya pada mereka.

"Kau ambil yang kiri, aku yang kanan."

Setelah aba-aba dari Defteros, keduanya pun langsung menerjang buruan masing-masing.

Defteros menjegal leher si penjaga hingga mereka jatuh membentur lantai dengan Defteros di posisi atas menimpa penjaga tersebut. Lalu ia gunakan teknik mengunci ala pegulat profesional yang biasa ia saksikan di televisi. Senjata orang itu terlempar kira-kira satu meter dari tempat mereka terbaring. Tidak mau menanti kesempatan lain, pemuda berkulit gelap itu langsung mencengkram kepala lawannya dan langsung memelintirnya hingga penjaga itu tak sadarkan diri.

Di sisi lain nampaknya Kardia juga sudah berhasil merobohkan lawannya setelah menghantamkan pantat senjata laras panjang ke uluh hati orang tersebut.

"Tidak buruk." Komentar Defteros.

"Yeah, setidaknya aku mahir bertarung meski otakku nggak pinter-pinter amat."

Mungkin penilaian Defteros tentang Kardia selama ini salah. Rasanya ia dan Kardia bisa menjadi teman yang cocok jika saja keadaan saat mereka bertemu jauh lebih baik dari pada situasi yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? Siapa yang menghabisi musuh lebih banyak, bisa melakukan hal apa saja pada orang yang kalah."

Defteros menyeringai, "Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah nanti."

"Berlaku sebaliknya!"

Setelah mendeklarasikan pertandingan bodoh mereka, Defteros dan Kardia pun kembali bergerak menyusuri lorong-lorong berkelok dengan senjata teracung.

**xoxoxo**

Bukan tanpa tujuan seorang Mu diberi tugas untuk menyamar dan menyusup ke markas musuh di waktu persiapan penyerangan. Ia diperintahkan untuk mengobservasi tempat itu seluas yang ia bisa untuk mencari letak di mana semua sumber energi di tempat ini berasal. Lalu, setelah ia menemukannya ia diperintahkan untuk memutus seluruh jaringan energi yang ada.

Tidak seperti saat kau diperintahkan untuk mematikan sebuah televisi yang menyala, tugas yang diberikan padanya jauh lebih sulit dari apa yang terlihat. Pertama-tama ia harus mengobservasi seluas mungkin tempat ini dalam kurun waktu yang terbatas. Dan itu semakin sulit mengingat statusnya sebagai objek hasil tangkapan. Mu tidak mungkin bisa bergerak bebas tanpa adanya dua penjaga yang terus mengawal.

Beruntung keributan segera terjadi. Para penjaga yang mengawalnya meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja di sebuah ruangan tanpa repot-repot memastikan apa pintu itu sudah terkunci dengan benar atau tidak. Tentu kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya oleh Mu. Beruntung ia memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan ramping, jadi ia bisa bersembunyi dengan aman saat mengendap-endap.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit berkeliling, menjumpai beberapa penjaga yang memergokinya dan terpaksa sedikit bertarung atau main kucing-kucingan, akhirnya Mu menemukan ruangan yang dicari saat tidak sengaja mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Sepertinya Dewa-Dewi sedang berpihak padanya, karena tidak lama setelah itu dia dapat mematikan seluruh alat pasokan energi yang ada. Hal itu bisa ia yakini karena sekarang seluruh penjuru gedung sudah menjadi gelap gulita.

Merasa misinya telah sukses, Mu segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang kendali energi dan kalau bisa ikut bergabung bersama yang lain. Meski sulit, ia berlari kencang menyusuri koridor yang gelap, waspada akan pemikiran bahwa dirinya akan tertangkap. Mu juga ingin mencari Shion, Kakak sepupunya.

Jadi dia memutuskan merubah pikirannya untuk tidak bergabung bersama yang lain dan menjalankan misinya sendiri untuk menemukan Shion. Seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami ternyata mencari satu orang di tempat seluas ini sangatlah sulit.

"Apa ada seseorang di luar sana?"

Mu menghentikan langkahnya ketika melewati sebuah pintu yang bentuknya mirip dengan pintu-pintu yang lain. Alasannya, karena ia mendengar suara seseorang dari balik pintu tersebut. Perlahan Mu bergerak mendekati pintu itu lalu menempelkan tangannya pada gagang pintu. Saat ia coba untuk membukanya ternyata terkunci.

"Hallo?" suara itu datang lagi. Jadi Mu sudah yakin bahwa di balik pintu itu benar-benar ada seseorang.

"Orang yang ada di dalam tolong sabarlah sedikit. Aku akan mencari cara untuk membuka pintu ini."

Setelah memamerkan keterampilannya—dalam kasus ini membobol kunci pintu—Mu pun berhasil membuka pintu yang terkunci tersebut. Dalam samar kegelapan, ia dapat melihat seseorang di dalam sana sedang duduk meringkuk di pojok rungan. Kalau penglihatannya benar, sepertinya orang itu memiliki rambut pirang yang panjang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

**xoxoxo**

Sisyphus mengayunkan sikutnya ke wajah penjaga di belakangnya bersamaan dengan tendangan ke perut penjaga di depannya. Kedua penjaga itu kaget dan tersungkur ke lantai, tapi mereka dapat pulih dengan cepat. Salah seorang dari dua penjaga itu dengan gerakan cepat mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sisyphus dan mulai menembak. Namun dengan gerakan yang tak kalah gesit Sisyphus bisa menghindar. Disaat yang bersamaan sudut mata Sisyphus melihat penjaga yang satu lagi sedang berusaha meraih senjata miliknya yang terlempar agak jauh.

Sisyphus pasti akan kalah jika kedua orang itu menembakinya secara bersamaan. Maka dia mengambil resiko untuk menyerbu ke arah penjaga yang sedang berusaha meraih senjata sambil menghindari peluru dari penjaga yang masih mencoba menembakinya. Salah satu peluru berhasil menggores pipi sebelah kirinya, rasanya perih dan darah segar mengalir keluar dari luka yang ditimbulkan.

Sebelum penjaga itu sempat menarik pelatuknya kembali Sisyphus segera menendang ujung senjatanya ke arah langit-langit hingga terlepas melayang ke udara. Sambil meraih senjata itu Sisyphus melayangkan tendangan ke wajah si penjaga yang kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu dengan satu gerakan lagi dia mengarahkan senjata yang telah dia dapatkan untuk menembak penjaga yang tersisa.

"Aku harus segera menemukan ruangan orang itu."

**Xoxoxo**

"Degel..." Ada rasa tak percaya dalam nada suara Kardia. Namun penglihatannya tidak dapat berbohong. Kekasih sekaligus dokter pribadinya itu kini sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menodongkan senjata ke pelipis Defteros. "Kenapa?"

Sekali pun itu adalah seorang Degel, kali ini ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Kehadiran seorang Kardia sudah seperti serangan cambuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, Kardia." Suaranya bergetar. "Kau tidak seharusnya ada di tempat ini. Kenapa— kenapa kau tidak menungguku seperti apa yang aku perintahkan!"

Kardia berjalan mendekat, disaat yang bersamaan, Degel yang masih mengunci Defteros mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menarik pelatuknya!"

Tidak menghiraukan perintah Degel, Kardia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa keraguan. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku serius, Kardia!"

"Kalau begitu tembak saja aku—"

_DORR!_

.

Defteros terhuyung-huyung ke belakang saat Degel melepaskan cengkramannya. Kejadian yang baru saja ia saksikan terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Listrik yang sebelumnya padam sudah menyala kembali dan tahu-tahu Kardia sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan darah menggenang di sekitarnya dan Degel sudah berganti merengkuh tubuh pemuda itu. Juga seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dengan wajah angkuh yang sangat Defteros kenal.

"Aspros, kau bajingan! Ini bertentangan dengan kesepakatan kita!" Degel yang biasanya selalu bersikap tenang menjadi sangat kalap. Tangan dan jubahnya yang berwarna putih kini ternoda oleh darah. Sedangkan Kardia yang berada dalam pelukannya sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Benarkah?" wajah sombongnya sama sekali tidak berubah, "Coba kamu ingat baik-baik, Degel. Apa di perjanjian kita disebutkan bahwa saya tidak diperbolehkan untuk menghilangkan nyawa kekasihmu ini, eh? Seingat saya, saya hanya menjanjikanmu fasilitas terbaik yang bisa kamu dapatkan untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Lagi pula, bukankah dia memang sudah sekarat sebelum ini? Saya hanya menolongnya terlepas dari penderitaan. Kamu seharusnya berterima kasih pada saya."

Tanpa aba-aba, Degel menyerbu Aspros dengan tangan kosong, tidak mempedulikan bahwa orang itu masih menggenggam senjata api yang bisa meletus kapan saja. Amarah telah menguasai dan menghilangkan kewarasannya. "Asproooooss!"

Suara letusan kembali terdengar, menggema ke sepenjuru ruangan, detik setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Defteros mencengkram lengan Aspros yang memegang pistol dan mengarahkannya ke langit-langit. Terlambat sedetik saja Degel akan bernasib sama seperti Kardia.

"Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini, Aspros!" Geramnya.

"Oh! Si adik pembangkang ingin bermain juga rupanya." Aspros mengenyahkan cengkraman Defteros pada lengannya seperti menyapu debu yang menempel di pakaian. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja, jika kamu bisa menangkap saya, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Defteros mendengus, "Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengikuti permainan konyolmu, Aspros!"

"Ah, padahal kalau kamu bisa mengalahkan saya, kamu bisa mendapatkan kembali si pirang cantik." Aspros dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Deferos dan itu membuatnya senang. "Bagaimana, adikku tersayang? Masih tidak tertarik?"

"Kau tidak akan memberikan pilihan yang lain padaku bukan?"

"Tentu tidak."

**xoxoxo**

Awalnya Defteros mengira bahwa permainan 'petak umpet' ini akan lebih sulit mengingat Aspros lah lawan yang perlu ia temukan. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kakak kembarnya itu seakan sengaja mempermudah Defteros untuk menemukannya.

Makanya sampailah Defteros di sebuah ruangan gelap yang di dalamnya terdapat pendar cahaya putih kebiruan. Kabel-kabel menghiasi lantai bagai akar-akar pohon yang menyembul keluar dari tanah dan merambat menaiki dinding. Di pojok ruangan Defteros melihat seseorang sedang meringkuk tak sadarkan diri, Defteros kenal siapa itu, Sisyphus, orang yang memimpin penyerangan ini. Dia simpulkan bahwa sebelumnya Sisyphus mencoba untuk melawan Aspros.

Di tengah ruangan, Aspros berdiri memunggunginya, ia menatap sebuah tabung kaca raksasa di depannya. Satu-satunya objek yang memberikan penerangan di ruangan tersebut. Suara pertarungan di sepenjuru gedung tidak terdengar sama sekali di dalam sana. Hanya suara mesin pendeteksi jantung –kesimpulan Defteros—mengalun dengan ritme teratur.

"Saya hampir bosan menunggumu, Defteros." Aspros membalikkan badannya dengan senyuman angkuh yang tetap tersungging di bibirnya. Andai saja jarak mereka lebih dekat, Defteros sangat ingin melayangkan tinju mentah ke wajah yang identik dengannya itu.

"Aku sudah berhasil memenangkan permainan bodohmu ini. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Lalu serahkan Asmita!"

"Dia tepat di hadapanmu. Apa kamu tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Saat menyadari apa maksud ucapan Aspros, mata Defteros membelalak. Disingkirkannya Aspros yang menghalangi pandangan, terlihat dengan sangat jelas sosok yang berada di dalam tabung kaca. Asmita yang tak menganakan busana diselimuti cairan biru tansparan dengan mata tertutup. Kabel dan selang mencuat dari tubuhnya yang semulus porselen. Sesekali, gelembung udara keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Sementara, helai pirangnya melayang-layang, mengombak ke sana kemari dan membingkai wajah cantiknya yang pucat tanpa warna. Pemandangan yang indah jika saja yang berada di dalam sana bukanlah manusia sungguhan.

Serangan rasa mual menghantam lambung Defteros. Dia menyentuh dinding kaca yang membelenggu Asmita lalu merubah jemarinya menjadi kepalan, membentur-benturkannya ke kaca tanpa tenaga dengan wajah frustasi. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya ..." Lirihnya.

"Menjaganya agar tetap hidup." Meski ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap sama, dingin tanpa kehangatan. Suara Aspros kali ini terdengar berbeda, seperti suara orang yang selama ini sudah berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan apa yang dimilikinya. Sedangkan Defteros tetap berada di sisi tabung kaca tanpa mengubah posisi mau pun bersuara.

"Sesuai perjanjian, saya akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Mulailah Aspros bercerita, dimulai dari masa ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak, masa dimana kedua orang tua mereka masih hidup. Sebuah fakta yang baru saja terungkap bahwa orang tua mereka tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan, melainkan dibunuh oleh pemerintah yang menentang penelitian mereka—penciptaan Infinity. Aspros berkata bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah pemimpin penelitian tersebut. Karena takut dengan penelitian itu, para penguasa bertindak seenaknya tanpa lebih dulu memberi kesempatan pada para ilmuan untuk menjelaskan tujuan dari penelitian mereka.

Lalu Aspros mengatakan hal lain yang lebih tidak terbayangkan oleh Defteros. Ia mengatakan bahwa Asmita adalah adik bungsu mereka. Bukti awal yang menunjukkan bahwa penelitian orang tua mereka telah berhasil.

"Kamu tidak mengingatnya karena waktu itu kamu masih dalam keadaan koma akibat peluru yang dikatakan nyasar. Padahal itu tidaklah benar, Defteros. Mereka memang mencoba untuk membantai kita semua!"

"Lalu ... jika Asmita adalah adik kita berdua ..." suara Defteros seakan tertahan oleh beban yang berat. "Lalu kenapa kau menyiksanya saat kali pertama kau membawanya ke rumah, hah?!"

Defteros maju menerjang Aspros dengan tinju terkepal, namun Aspros berhasil menangkis serangannya dan menjatuhkan Defteros ke lantai, tepat di bawah kakinya. "Karena kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti rasa takut yang saya rasakan selama tiga belas tahun terakhir ini, adik sialan!"

Defteros tertegun, wajahnya ia biarkan tertunduk menatap lantai. "Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi bocah tujuh tahun yang kehilangan segalanya. Orang tuamu, adikmu, semuanya direnggut dari kehidupanmu dalam waktu yang bersamaan!"

Defteros masih terdiam,tenggorokannya serasa tercekat oleh batu besar. Sedangkan yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mendengarkan Aspros yang terus meninggikan suaranya.

"Kamu harusnya tahu betapa saya merasa iri denganmu yang tidak perlu dibayang-bayangi rasa takut dari masa lalu." Suaranya melirih, "Mereka yang telah menghancurkan saya, membuat saya menjadi seperti ini."

"Aspros, aku ..."

"Lalu, ketika saya mendatangi tempat transaksi penjualan para Infinity hasil culikan, saya tidak percaya bahwa salah satunya adalah Asmita. Saat itu saya merasa bahwa perlahan-lahan dunia mulai memihak pada saya, dengan pemikiran setelah menemukan adik kita yang telah lama menghilang , kita bisa hidup seperti dulu. Tapi nyatanya, setiap kali saya melihat wajahnya, saya kembali terbayang-bayang oleh rasa benci dari masa lalu. Di satu sisi, saya ingin memeluknya dengan hangat, tapi di sisi lain, saya menyalahkan keberadaannya. Rasa benci saya sudah mengalahkan rasa cinta saya, Defteros."

Suasana menjadi hening, Aspros terdiam, pun Defteros tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Aspros mulai tertawa, dari kekehan kecil sampai suaranya meledak-ledak seperti orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. "Tapi kau tahu, Defteros? Karena itu juga lah saya bisa mendapatkan kekuatan seperti sekarang ini. Saya behasil mengumpulkan para ilmuan dan dokter yang selamat dari pembantaian itu. Saya mengajak mereka bersatu kembali dan melanjutkan penelitian untuk membalaskan dendam pada pemerintah yang keji itu."

"Tapi tetap saja cara yang kau lakukan ini salah Aspros!" Defteros bangkit lalu meninju wajah Aspros hingga tersungkur ke lantai. Ditatapnya saudara kembarnya itu dengan tatapan yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan. "Kau tidak seharusnya menyimpan beban itu sendirian, Aspros." Aspros diam tertunduk. "Kau selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa kita adalah satu. Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Kau bisa membaginya padaku. Karena aku juga berhak tahu yang sebenarnya!"

Aspros kembali tertawa, tawa yang terdengar memilukan. "Terlambat, Defteros. Jalanku sudah tertutup oleh kegelapan. Aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam."

"Itu tidak benar!" Bentak Defteros. Diulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Aspros yang tertunduk. "Mari kita perbaiki semuanya dan mulai dari awal lagi, _Brother_."

Aspros mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah adik kembarnya. Wajah Defteros tampak bersinar saat ia tersenyum. Sejak dulu, Aspros memang selalu menyukai senyuman itu. Mungkin benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Defteros, dia telah mengambil jalan yang salah. Jadi, bukankah seseorang selalu punya kesempatan kedua? Bahkan untuk orang seperti dirinya.

_DORR!_

Suara peluru ditembakkan menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Aspros yang baru saja akan menyambut uluran tangan Defteros tiba-tiba saja tumbang, melewati tanganannya. Untuk beberapa saat, Defteros tertegun di tempatnya dengan mata terbelalak. Dilihatnya Sisyphus yang masih menodongkan senjata, tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menahan perutnya yang mengalirkan darah. Setelah itu, pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun tumbang dengan posisi terlungkup.

"Tidak ... Aspros!"

Defteros menghambur memeluk tubuh saudara kembarnya. Darah merembes keluar dari balik kemeja yang dikenakan Aspros tepat di bagian dada. Cairan pekat berwarna merah itu terasa hangat di tangannya.

"Aku kalah." Ucapnya di sela napas yang tersendat-sendat.

"Tidak! Kau akan selamat. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku—

Suaranya terputus saat tangan Aspros menyentuh pipinya yang dibasahi air mata. "Tidak, Defteros. Ini adalah bayaran atas apa yang telah aku lakukan. Ini juga salah satu perjanjianku dengan Sisyphus. Bahwa, saat kami bertemu kembali dan itu di medan pertempuran, kami akan saling menghabisi nyawa tanpa salah seorang pun dari kami diizinkan selamat."

"Jangan konyol, Aspros!" untuk kali pertama setelah bertahun-tahun, Aspros tersenyum dengan lembut dan kehangatan. Senyuman sebenarnya yang ia miliki ketika waktu kecil dulu. Lalu setelah itu tangan Aspros terjatuh begitu saja seperti tanpa beban. Kilauan pada kedua bola matanya perlahan-lahan meredup tanpa menyisakan sedikitip pun cahaya.

**Xoxoxo**

Defteros membopong tubuh Asmita yang sudah ia selimuti dengan seprai yang ia temukan. Sambil menghindari puing-puing bangunan yang mulai berjatuhan, ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Sebelum penyerangan itu dimulai, dia dan yang lainnya sudah diberi tahu bahwa gedung ini akan dihancurkan dengan cara diledakkan setelah misi mereka berhasil. Maka Defteros harus cepat kalau tidak ingin ikut terkubur di dalamnya.

Ledakan kembali mengguncang lantai di bawahnya kali ini dan Defteros terhuyung maju, dia hampir jatuh kalau saja tidak berpegangan pada sisi tembok di sebelah kirinya. Atap di belakangnya mulai berjatuhan dan hampir mengenai Asmita kalau saja ia tidak cepat bergerak maju. Suara pecahan menggetarkan membelah udara.

Tubuh Defteros terasa berdenyut-denyut oleh rasa nyeri dan beban tubuh Asmita. Api mulai berkobar di belakangnya, di lubang yang menganga akibat ledakan—asap bergumpal dengan gulungan tebu yang tebal. Defteros terbatuk-batuk, tapi hanya gemuruh yang terdengar di telinganya.

Bunyi ledakan kembali menggetarkan udara; Defteros menoleh sambil mempercepat langkahnya dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada Asmita. Sisa langit-langit bangunan mulai berjatuhan dengan api yang menjilat-jilat liar. Semua penyanggah sudah lenyap dan setiap centi dari bangunan itu akan ambruk.

Beruntung Defteros berhasil keluar dan menjauh di detik-detik terakhir. Ia jatuh tersungkur lalu meletakkan Asmita yang masih tak sadarkan diri di tanah berumput. Terlambat sedikit saja mereka bisa mati. Suara benda berderak dan runtuh di belakang Defteros kian membahana. Defteros berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh saat bangunan itu benar-benar ambruk dan habis dilalap api.

**End**

.

.

.

**-Epilog-**

Semilir angin memainkan helaian korden tipis berwarna putih yang bertengger di bingkai jendela besar di seberang sebuah ranjang berwarna putih. Nyanyian selamat pagi burung-burung kecil mengalun dengan melodi yang indah, membuat orang yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu terjaga.

Perlahan, bola mata sejernih mata air itu beralih pada jendela besar di seberangnya. Duan tangkai bunga lily mengisi sebuah vas yang berada di meja tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Sebuah bunyi ketukan dari arah pintu memecah keheningan. Muncullah sosok gagah seorang pemuda dari balik pintu. Kulitnya berwarna gelap dan rambutnya yang biru tua panjang diikat ke belakang menggunkan tali berwarna hitam. Satu tangannya membawa dua tangkai bunga lily yang masih segar.

"Selamat pagi, cantik."

Sosok di ranjang itu mengulum sebuah senyuman, menyambut pemuda yang baru datang tersebut. "Aku tidak suka saat kau memanggilku seperti itu, Defteros. Atau kau lebih suka jika aku memanggilmu Kakak?"

Pemuda bernama Defteros itu mendengus, "Tidak lucu, Asmita."

Asmita tertawa kecil, "Yah ..., biar bagaimana pun kau ini Kakakku."

Defteros menggambil helai pirang rambut Asmita, lalu menciumnya. "Dan Kakakmu ini lah yang dengan sangat lancang mencuri hati adik sendiri."

.

.

.

.

Hahahaha tolong mahapkan saya yang sudah membuat penpik alay ini semakin gak jelas.

Setelah molor dan mager naudzubillah buat ngetik, akhirnya, dengan segala syukur yang saya panjatkan kepada Tuhan YME, saya nyatakan fanfic ini rampung!

Terimakasih buat yang sudah bersedia untuk membacanya. Maaf kalau ternyata isinya malah ngebuat kalian menguap ngantuk sampai jatuh tertidur. Dan tolong maklumi keberadaan typo yang selalu luput dari mata saya. Seperti pepatah, karya tulis tak akan bertambah indah tanpa adanya taburan typo. /halah /ngaur /sesat /dibuang

Akhir kata, sampai jumpai di karya saya yang lainnya. Semoga fanfic yang saya buat tidak menyebabkan trauma atau pun hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan. (?)


End file.
